A Wrestling World
by Enigmagirl
Summary: Isabella Bluee is the new diva in the WWE. After a bit of a rocky start,things are finally looking up.But what happens when she falls in love with someone else while her boyfriend is on the road?
1. Prolouge

This is my first time doing a story this way so i hope you all like it. I had lots of help from my friend Robyn who owns sasha aka soulgirl... i only own Bella Bluee my friend robyn owns sasha and my friend jennifer well she owns herself. lol so anyway i dont own any of the wrestler in this stoy...hope you guys injoy this!

* * *

A Wrestling World

Prolouge

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Bluee, but I like to be called Bella. I'm nineteen with blue eyes. I have long black hair that is streaked purple and goes to the middle of my back. I'm 5 foot 5 and 125 pounds, meaning that I'm one of the smalller Divas in the WWE, but I can hold my own during my matches.I'm shy, especially when I'm meeting new people, but when I'm around my friends I'm outgoing. I love music, art, dancing and wrestling. I dress like a punk all the time. Even my ring gear is punk-like. I'm known around the world as The Hardy Girl.

Things are going great for me now, but when I first arrived in the WWE the only two people that would even look at me let alone talk to me were the Hardy Boyz. As a result, I started dating Matt not long after I arrived there. Not long after that I met a Diva named Sasha Lynn Clarke aka Soul Girl and we became friends right away. Sasha is ninteen like me. She's 5 foot 4 and 120 pounds. She has black hair and gold eyes. She is a major punk and usually wears all black in the ring. Sasha may be small, but she can hold her own in a fight. She is very shy when meeting new people, especially guys. She also loves wrestling, music, and dancing. Sasha is dating The Undertaker.

A couple months later, I won my first title, the Diva's Championship. Then I met Jennifer Nichole Dowler aka DX Girl. Jennifer is nineteen and of the three of us, she's the lightest, at 115 pounds. She's also the tallest, at 5 foot 6. She has brown hair and green eyes. Jen has a very outgoing personality. She can talk to complete strangers without being nervous and she loves singing, music, dancing and of course wrestling. She is dating Triple H. Although she was the one who took my Diva's Title after two short months, she, Sasha and I are best friends and we live together along with our boyfriends. We are all part of this crazy wrestling world, and this is where our story starts.

* * *

review the story please if you like...


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one for you guys...i hope you like it....this story is Co-Writting with SoulGirl21....i once again only own Bella...this is my first time doing it in someones point a veiw...God i hate punk...watching smackdown as i'm doing this....anyways read this please....i hope you injoy it...thanks

* * *

**Chapter One**

I was in a deep sleep when the bright light of the sun woke me up. I rolled over and noticed that my boyfriend, Matt Hardy, was not in our bed next to me. I tired to go back to sleep,but I couldn't because I could hear my friends talking in the living room. I had just decided to get my butt out of bed and get dressed when Matt came into our room.

" Hey, Sleepy Head, you're finally awake!" he said

" Not quite, so get out and let me get dressed!" I answered.

" Aww, but I like you being in your tank top and panties." he said

" Yes, I know you do, but Taker, Triple H, Sasha and Jennifer cannot see me like this." I said

" Darn it!" he said as he came over and kissed me on the lips.

" Okay now shoo please so I can get dressed." I said as I pushed him lightly.

" Okay! I'm gone." he said as he shut the door behind him.

I decided to wear a pair of my skinny jeans and a Matt Hardy t-shirt that matt gave me when we started dating. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail and left the room.

" Oh, My God! It's alive!" Sasha said

" Very funny! So, how is everybody today?" I asked all my friends

" We're good. We've been up for hours already..." Taker said, laughing

" Yeah! You're the one that is usually up before everybody else! What's going on?" Jennifer said

" Uh...well, Matt and I were up late last night." I said as Matt started laughing

" Oh...okay. Nice to know." Triple H said

" So, anyway, Jeff and Shawn are on their way over." Matt said

" Cool! Sounds fun!" I said as we all heard a knock on the door.

I decided since I was standing that I would get the door, so I did. When I opened the door I saw Jeff and Shawn. Jeff picked me up in a big hug.

" Okay, bro, don't break my girlfriend." I heard Matt say from the living room

" Alright I won't" Jeff said, as he put me down

" Hi, Shawn" I said looking at him

" Hey, how are you?" he said

" Pretty good. Everybody's in the living room so, lets go in there" I said to Shawn and Jeff

We went into the living room and sat down when I noticed Taker glaring at Shawn. I forgot to mention this before, but Taker and Shawn don't like each other. None of us know why though because we have never asked.

" So, Sasha, when will you win your first title?" Jeff asked, "Out of the girls here you're the only one that hasn't had one yet!"

" Well, at SummerSlam I'm going against Michelle McCool for the Women's championship, and I'm hoping I to kick her ass!" Sasha said

" Jen, are you defending your title against anyone at SummerSlam?" Matt said

" Yeah, against Kelly Kelly" she said

" I have a match against Mickie James" I said

" The Hardy Boyz are going to fight John Morrison and the Miz for the tag-team titles" Jeff said

" And our Hardy Girl will be ring side." Matt said

" | sure will!" I said to Matt, kissing him.

" Taker's got a match agaisnt CM Punk...yuck." Sasha said

" Yes, I do" he said, "And my Soul Girl will be ringside, right?"

"Hell yes! I want to see you beat Punk." Sasha said, kissing Taker.

" Then DX have a match against Jericho and the Big Show and DX Girl will be ringside." Triple H said

"Of course I will!" Jen said as she leaned over and kissed Triple H

Summerslam, the paperveiw we're all talking about, is in ten days and we're all very excited for it. As a result, we all decided to head over to Matt and Jeff's dad house to practice our moves in the ring they built in their dad's backyard when they were little kids. We all live in North Carolina, just outside of Cameron which is where Matt and Jeff were born.

When we got there, their dad wasn't home so we just went into the backyard. DX Girl and I went first since we fought when I first started in the WWE, only this time I won. Next, it was Soul Girl and DX Girl who fought. They had never faced each other so it was interesting to see. DX Girl ended up wining. Then Taker fought Jeff, but he came up short as Taker ended up winning. Finally, Matt tried a handicap match against DX, but he didn't end up winning it. Soon it got dark and so we headed home.

* * *

Review this chapter please...i hope you guys like it


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of my friend and my story.....once again thanks to soulgirl for helping and editing our story.....this chapter is about summerslam and some other surpises...only the matches are totaly different in this summerslam....hope you guys like it!!! the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it and type it but it should be up in the next couple of days!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the morning of Summerslam, and we were all ready for our matches tonight. This time I was the first one up. I rolled over and found Matt asleep beside me. I moved my mouth to his ear and started whispering into it.

"Matty, it's morning. Wake up, Babe." I said into his ear

"Five more minutes." he said to me as I kissed his ear

"Come on, Babe, I'm hungry!" I said

"Okay, I'm getting up!" he said as he opened his eyes and looked at me

"Good morning." I said

"Morning." he said as he kissed me.

A couple minutes later, we stopped kissing and he looked at me.

"I love you" he said.

I just stared at him, shocked. I hadn't realized until that moment that I loved him too.

"Okay, now would be a good time for you to say something." he said.

"I love you too." I said as he kissed me, "Okay, let's get out of bed and get dressed."

"Okay, honey." he said.

We got out of bed and quickly dressed. Then we both left our bedroom and went into the living room. Matt turned on the TV and started watching it, while I cooked breakfast for everyone. About thirty minutes later, everyone else woke up and came in the living room, still in their pyjamas.

"Hey, guys, Matty and I made breakfast." I said

"Matty?" Sasha said to me

"Oh, I mean Matt. I'm not supposed to call him that around you guys...sorry Matt." I said

"It's okay." he said.

Everyone sat down and we started eating and talking about random stuff. Then the talk turned quickly to SummerSlam.

"So, everybody excited for tonight?" I asked

"Hell yeah!" Everyone said to me at the same time.

"I thought so." I said.

Then everyone finished eating and went to get they were dressed, we all got our bags and loaded the cars as Jeff and Shawn showed up with their stuff. We all had to take two cars. Taker, Sasha, Jen and Triple H went in one car while Jeff, Shawn, Matt and I went in the other car. _Great! I'm stuck with three boys!_ I thought.

We all got to the airport at the same time and went on our plane to LA where Summerslam was being held. It took us about seven hours to get to there. Once we got there, we drove to the nearest hotel and got our hotel rooms. Then we decided to get something to eat before we went to the Staples Center. After we were done eating, we headed to the Staples Center to get ready for our matches.

At eight o'clock, SummerSlam started with R-truth against Santino Marella. R-truth won by his finisher. The second match was Soul Girl against Michelle McCool for the Women's Championship. Soul Girl won by chokeslam and became the new Women's Champion. As she was about to leave, I heard Taker's music playing. He walked out and went into the ring. He grabbed a microphone and did something totally out of the ordinary. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on as I watched from a backstage monitor along with everyone else.

"Hey, Babe. Wow, you won the title! That's awsome!" Taker said

"Thank you! I'm so happy! Thank you everybody!" she said to the now roaring crowd.

"That's good, but I kinda wanted to ask you something. If that's okay with you?" Taker said

"Oh-kay." Sasha said, looking confused.

"Okay, here goes." Taker said.

He took Sasha's hand and got down on one knee. Then he pulled a small box from the pocket of his coat. Sasha gasped, having figured out what was happening. Meanwhile, backstage we knew what Taker was doing because he had told us two days ago that he was going to ask Sasha to marry him. Even though we all knew ahead of time, it still shocked us because, although he had told us his plans, he hadn't told us he was going to do it after Sasha's match at SummerSlam.

"I love you alot. Will...you...marry...me?" taker said

"Oh, my god! Hell yes I will! I love you too, Mark." Sasha said, but she said his real name so low that only he and us could hear it.

Taker slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her on the lips. The crowd cheered loudly as they left the ring hand-in-hand. When they returned backstage, we all congratulated them.

The next match of the night was Matt and Jeff against John Morrison and The Miz and I was ringside for their match. The Hardys won because Jeff did the Swanton Bomb to the Miz and pinned him. As a result, they became the new WWE Tag-Team Champions

I went into the ring and hugged both boys and kissed Matt. Then the two boys left so my match could get started. A couple minutes later Mickie James came out into the ring. I ended up winning by doing the Twist of Fate and pinning her.

The next match was Taker against CM Punk. Soul Girl was ringside, cheering for Taker. He won by making CM Punk tap out using the Hell's Gate submission move. The next match was DX Girl against Kelly Girl won by using Sweet Chin music and pinning Kelly Kelly.

The last match was DX against Jeri-Show and DX Girl was won by Shawn doing Sweet Chin Music to Chris Jericho. Jericho staggered right into Triple H, who hit him with a Pedigree and pinned him. DX became the World Tag-Team Champions. After the WWE and World Heavywieght Title matches, SummerSlam ended and we all headed back to the hotel to get a good sleep for the flight home tomorrow.

* * *

please read and review my story guys!!! if you have any ideas for the story that you would like me to put in let me know.....once again i hope you guys like it!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

this is the third chapter of a wrestling word....some good things in her and some bad things......i hope you guys will like it.......Man i love what what Mike Tyson did to Jericho lastnight, siding with DX, that was freaken awsome...anyways i'm rambling...once again thanks to soulgirl21 for the awsome editing....your the best...

see you guys at the bottom....

* * *

Chapter 3

Two weeks after SummerSlam, I was in bed sound asleep when I suddendly woke up with a start. That's basically what happens when you wake up suddenly ans unexpectedly. I tired to go back to sleep when I heard someone. I decided to go see who it was. I walked into the living room and that's when I realized that the noise was coming from the bathroom. I was about to open the door when Sasha came out.

"Oh....sorry! Are you okay?" I said

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know. I've been getting sick for the past few days." Sasha told me.

"Maybe you should got to the doctor's. If you want, I can take you while everyone is sleeping" I said

"Okay, but you can just drop me off? Then I'll call you when I'm ready to come home." she said

"Okay. I'll go get dressed." I said

I went back into the room I shared with Matt and got the first pair of clothes I saw. I put them on quickly and then went out to the car, where Sasha was alreay waiting for me. She was still in her tank top and PJ bottoms. _Wow. she must be really sick or something._ I thought. I dropped her

off at the doctor's office and then went back home. About forty minutes later, she called me to come pick her up. I left a note saying where I was. By the time we got back, everyone else was awake and they all looked very worried.

"Hey, Babe. What's going on?" Taker asked Sasha

"Well, Bella took me to the doctor's because I've been getting sick in the mornings a lot lately." she said to him.

"Okay, so what did he say?" Taker said as we were all looking at her worried.

"Oh, don't worry. He just told me that I'm pregnant. We're going to have a Baby!" Sasha said.

"Oh, my god! Wow!" Taker said as he kissed her.

"Hold up a second. When did you and Taker....well, you know?" Jen asked.

"The night of SummerSlam." Sasha and Taker said together, looking a bit embarassed.

"Ewww! You guys did....._that_ on the night of SummerSlam?" I asked them.

"So? We're together! We can do that! By the way, you shouldn't talk! You and Matt do it every night." Sasha said as Matt started laughing

"We don't do it _every_ night!" I said

"No. Only most nights!" Matt said as I looked at him

"Matt! Don't tell them that!" I said, blushing.

"Okay, how did we get on this disgusting topic?" Hunter said

"I have no clue! Anyway, congrats you two." Jen said.

"Thanks!" Taker and Sasha said

Just then, Jeff and Shawn walked in. Everyone screamed. None of us were used to them just walking in without knocking, even though they had our permission to do so.

"Hey, guys" they said

"Hey." we all said

"So, why does the Deadman look so happy? I haven't seen him this happy since SummerSlam when you guys got engaged." Shawn said

"Well, Shawn, Jeff, he's happy because we're having a baby. I went to the doctor's today. I'm two weeks pregnant." Sasha said.

"Oh...my...god! Congrats! Jeff and Shawn said

"Thanks guys" Sasha said

"Oh, by the way, Mr. McMahon called. He wants all on SmackD own tonight because it's being held in Raleigh." Jeff said

"Oh. Awesome! That's just down the road, which means no hotel!" I said.

"Well, I'll have to give my title up. There's no way i'm going to fight while I'm pregnant!" Sasha said.

"It's only two weeks." Jen said.

"Two weeks is two weeks, DX Girl." Sasha told her.

"Hey, maybe I'll win your title!" I said to Sasha.

"Yeah, maybe you will. Who knows!" She said to me

We talked for awhile till around six thirty. Then we all headed to the arena. At eight o'clock Smackdown started. It started with Soul Girl (Sasha) and Undertaker coming out to the ring. Sasha picked up a mic.

"Hey, everyone! I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that, even though I've only had it for two weeks, I have to forefit my Women's Championship. The good news is that I'm pregnant. Undertaker is going to be a Dad." Sasha said.

The crowd roared as Taker shot Sasha a playful glare.

"The other good news is that tonight it will be Hardy Girl against Michelle McCool for the Women's title."

Then Soul Girl layed the title on the ring floor and they left, the crowd still cheering. At around ten thirty it was time for my match agaisnt

Michelle. Michelle came out first and went into the ring. I gave Matt a kiss as he wished me good luck then I left and went into the ring. I was wearing a purple belly shirt and purple short shorts with puple wrestling boots. My hair was tied back into a pony tail. The match started quickly. Toward the end,

Michelle was on the ground because of a Twist of Fate. I decided that I was going to attempt the Swanton Bomb.

This turned out to be a really bad idea. As I was about to do the Swanton, Michelle moved out of the way, but I didnt notice. Something went wrong as I landed on the ring floor. Michelle took advantage of the situation and pined me, then took the title and left as Matt and Jeff came out and went into the ring.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Matt said

I didn't answer. Everything went black as I lost conciousness. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Matt was asleep, his head resting on the bed.

"Matt...wake up." I said

He moved his head and looked at me.

"You're awake!" he said kissing me on the cheek

"What...happened?" I said

"You tried to Swanton Bomb Michelle McCool and you landed really badly. You have broken ribs, a broken arm, internal bleeding, and you have a concusion...your going to be out for a least five or six months" Matt said.

"Okay...I understand...Matt, I love you..." I said to him.

Then I fell asleep again.

* * *

hoped you guys liked it...please read and review....the next chapter will probaly be up tomorrow or the next day as i have already started writing it!!!! well goodnight!!


	5. Chapter 4

this is chapter 4 hope you guys like it!! thanks once again to soulgirl21 for giving me ideas and editing the story for me!!! your awsome!!! can't wait for TNA to come on tonight! jeff hardy is back on it!!! punk can't kick him off yay!! ahh i so wish i was the fan girl who got kissed and got his signed painitng last thursday she is sooo lucky!! anyways i'm rambling see you at the bottom

* * *

Chapter 4

Two days later, I was allowed to leave the hospital. Matt walked me to the car and helped me in. I still had broken ribs and my arm was still broken, but my internal bleading and concusion were gone. When we got back to the house, I noticed that all the lights were off.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Matt

" I don't know, maybe they went out." Matt said

_Why would they leave when they knew I was coming home today? How rude!!!_ I thought to myself. We walked through the door and I turned the lights on.

"WELCOME HOME BELLA!" a whole bunch of people shouted.

I looked up and noticed that everyone from the WWE, except Michelle McCool and CM Punk were there.

"Oh, my god! Thanks everybody!" I said as people came up and hugged me gently.

Jeff came over to me

"Hey, Bells, how are you feeling?" he said

"I'm alright, but it still hurts to breathe a little" I said

"Well, that will get better in time." Jeff said

"Yeah, that's true." I said

"Well, I will let you go talk to other people now. See you later" Jeff said

"Yeah, see you later." I said as I went around and talked to some of my other friends.

The other diva's were telling me how they don't like Michelle McCool and I just agreed with them. A couple hours later I went over to talk to Taker and Sasha.

"Hey, guys, enjoying the party?" I asked them

"Hey. Yeah, we are. So how you feeling?" Sasha asked me

"I'm feeling much better." I said

"That's good." Taker said

"Yeah, so, I was wondering after the baby is born, are you guys going to get married?" I asked them

"No, we want to do it before the baby is born. We were thinking that we should do it soon." Sasha said

"Really? Why don't you guys do it tonight? If you go now, you will probably be back by the end of the party." I said to them

"Yeah we should! Taker doesn't want a big wedding..and neither do I now that I think about it." Sasha said

"Yeah, well, you guys should go now." I said

"Okay, but don't tell anyone. We want to tell them when we come back okay?" Sasha said

"I won't. Bye" I said.

Another two hours went by before Jeff, Matt, Hunter, Shawn, and Jen even noticed that Sasha and Taker had disappeared. They came up, looking worried, and asked where they had gotten to.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me where they were going." I said

"Are you sure? We saw you talking to them just before they left." Matt said.

"Yeah. They said that they were going out. They didn't tell me where they went though." I said.

An hour later, Sasha and Taker came back. Both of them were smiling.

"Hey, guys, where did you guys go?" Jen asked them

"We'll tell you in a minute..." Taker said as he grabbed a microphone.

"Hey, everybody! Bella, cut the music for a minute please?" he said

"Okay." I said

I knew what they were going to say so I stopped the music.

"Thanks, Bella." Taker said

"No problem." I said

"Anyway, Sasha and I have some good news. As you all know, we're expecting a baby in about 8 months or so. So, we have decided that we should get married before the baby is born. That's where we were." Taker said.

He handed the mic to Sasha, who sighed. She didn't like speaking in public even though she had to do it for her job.

"Yeah, so, you're looking at Mr. and Mrs Calaway!" Sasha said

They both held up their hands and showed us all the rings that they were wearing. We all cheered and congraduated them. The party ended at about two in the morining. We all decided to clean up in the morining because we all needed a least a couple hours of sleep. The next friday, Jeff told us all that he need a couple months off so therefore, the Hardy Boyz had to defend their tag team titles on SmackDown against John Morrison and The Miz. Matt was a little mad at Jeff because they need to lose their titles if his brother wanted to take time off. _I just hope they don't get into a fight over this._ I thought to myself as Matt and Jeff were talking.

"I think it's stupid losing our titles on purpose just because you need to take some time off!!" Matt said

"Well, I know that, but I need a break bro!" Jeff said

I understood why Jeff needed time off. After all, we all need some time off once in awhile.

"I'll be done my break by the time you guys come back from being on the road!" Jeff said

"Shut up! I didn't tell Bella yet!" Matt said.

Even though I heard what Jeff said, I sighed.

"What did Jeff just say? Did he say you guys were going on the road?" I said to Matt

"Yeah, Babe, I was going to tell you. We're going to be on the road for about five months." Matt said

"Okay, so I'm going to be in this house alone for five months?" I said to Matt loudly

"No, if we lose the titles tongiht, then Jeff can stay here for five months in the guest room." Matt said

"Yeah, okay, but you should have told me sooner!" I said as I kissed him.

That night, Matt and Jeff did end up losing the titles to John Morrison and The Miz. I sighed as we all headed home and went to bed. It was going to be a long five months

* * *

hoped you guys liked it!! please read and review....thanks the next chapter will be up in a couple day cuz i still have to write it but i know whats going to happen so yea!!! bye


	6. Chapter 5

this is chapter five...sorry it took me like the hole weekend...I had my 11 year old sister over for th weekend so therefore i couldn't type it up and my editier had to do some things for school so that is why it took the hole weekend....can't wait for tonight Monday Night Raw Takers going to tell Shawn if they will fight at WrestleMaina again......I don't know if he will say yes but we will seee....anyways okay i'm rambling...i will see you at the bottom......oh thanks Soulgirl21 for the help and editing

* * *

Chapter 5

It was the day that Matt, Taker, Sasha, Jen, Triple H, and Shawn were all leaving to go on the road for five months. Jeff has already set his stuff up in the guess room. It is 11AM in the morning and their plan leaves at 4PM. We were all in the living room when Jeff and Shawn walked in. Jeff had most of his clothes in the guess room but hed bought some other things that he would need for five months. We all started talking.

"Well, we'll see you guys on TV and you guys will call us." I said to everybody

"Sure we will babe." Matt said

"Good. So, Sasha, you'll be getting big soon." I said

"Shut up!" she said

"That's a good thing sweetheart." Taker said

"Yeah, I know" she said, "You guys might see me on TV too. I'll be ringside for all of Mark's matches....that is, if he'll let me."

"Why wouldn't he let you?" I asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." Sasha said.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to her or the baby." Taker said.

"Oh, yeah. Right." I said.

Three hours later everyone was doing last minute packing and the guys were loading the cars. Jeff and I would be taking them there in two cars then bring the cars back to the house. At 3PM, we were all ready to leave to go to the airport. We got there at 3:15PM. At around 3:30PM, they began boarding the airplane.

"Bye, Babe. Bye, guys. Call us when you get to the hotel." I said as I kissed Matt and waved goodbye to everybody.

"We will." Matt said.

"Bye, bro." Jeff said.

They left and we went outside. Once there, we got in the cars and headed home. When we got home, Jeff and I watched TV for a little while.

"So, Jeff, what are we going to do tonight?" I said

"I dont know. We'll figure something out." he said

"Okay, well, I'm going to go take a nap for a little bit." I said to him.

I went to my room and laid down. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. I woke up a couple hours later and went into the kitchen to find Jeff cooking dinner.

"Hey, Jeff, what are you making?" I said

"Chicken, rice and veggies." he said

"Sounds good, because I'm really hungry." I said

"That's good, because it's ready, Bells." he said

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I said

"Sure, of course you can." Jeff said

"Okay, why do you call me Bells? It's okay that you do, but I'm just wondering." I said

"Well, I call you Bells because everybody in the WWE either calls you Bella or Hardy Girl, my brother calls you Babe, and well I met you the same time as my brother did, so I thought I should give you a nickname. I'm entitled to give you a nickname so, I call you Bells" he said as he smiled at me

"Okay, and yes you are." I said as we sat down and started eating.

After we were done, we decided to watch a movie. I sat beside Jeff on the couch and he put his arm around me. _Okay, I guess this is like a friendly thing hes doing._ I thought to myself as we watched the movie. When I first started in the WWE and I met the Hardy boys, I actually liked Jeff more then Matt, but Jeff never asked me out and Matt did. So, I did the logical thing and said yes to him, but now I like Matt alot and I even love him. I still like Jeff, but I'm dating his brother and doing things with him would be wrong and.....now I'm not sure what to do. About halfway through the movie, I think I fell asleep because the last thing I remember was my head on Jeff's chest. When I woke up I was in my bed. _How did I get here? I don't remember going to bed. Jeff must have done it. Oh, wel_l. I thought to myself. I went into the living room and saw Jeff watching TV.

"Hey, thanks for putting me in bed. I'm sorry that I fell asleep." I said to him

"It's totally okay, Bells" Jeff said.

I sat down on the couch beside him and he looked at me with a very serious expression on his face.

"Bells, I have to talk to you, but first, Matt called last night. He said he would call you later today." Jeff said

"Okay, cool. So, what's up?" I said

"Well....I like you." Jeff said

"I know you do. We're good friends." I said, even though I knew what he meant.

"I didn't mean that. I mean I like you as more than a friend." Jeff said

"Oh, well, when I first started, I liked you more then Matt, but you never asked me to be your girlfriend. Matt did so I said yes to him and now I really like him." I said.

I was cut off by him kissing me. _Oh, my god! He's kissing me! And I like it? No, I have to stop! I'm dating his brother!_ I thought to myself. I gently pushed Jeff away. I wasn't ready to admit I liked him just yet.

"What are you doing? I'm dating your brother! Not you!" I said to him

"I know but you said you liked me before Matt and I thought that meant....oh, never mind." Jeff said

"I know, but I can't do this. Not right now." I said.

I left the house and went for a walk. I came back a hour later and Jeff was still watching TV. When I walked in, he looked at me with that same serious expression.

"Hey Bells, listen I'm really sorry. It's just I really like you, and everytime you're with Matt it makes me really jealous." Jeff said as I sat down beside him

"Yeah, I know. I like you a lot too. You're really hot...uh, I mean...um, well, anyway, I know your jealous of Matt. Sometimes it shows. Anyway, if you like me so much, why didn't you ask me out before Matt?" I said

"I guess I was afraid you would say no." Jeff answered.

I sighed. _Why the hell are guys so difficult to understand?_ I thought. Then I surprised both Jeff and myself by kissing him. We stopped five minutes later and headed to my room.

* * *

thanks for reading....please review the story I would love to hear what you think of it!! Chapter 6 will be up in like a day or two.......see you guys later.............hope you guys like the story.....bye


	7. Chapter 6

here is chapter six, there are a couple surpises in here...so i hope you guys like it!!! man lastnight Monday Night Raw was awsome! we waited till Monday just to here Taker say no to Shawn.....man if they fought at wrestlemania again it would be awsome!!!....I love Hornswaggle he is sooo funny!!! thanks to Soulgirl21 for the help with ideas and the editing!! also I like to thank Kellia Girl for the awsome review that you have been sending me!! anyways see you guys at the bottom!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up and Jeff was laying next to me shirtless. I decided to let him sleep so I got out of bed and put on my tank top and short shorts. Then I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast as the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, Babe." Matt said

"Oh, uh...how are you" I said

"I'm good. I called last night but no one picked up the phone." He said

"Yeah, sorry about that. I fell asleep and I think Jeff did too shortly after me." I said

"Okay, well, it's Friday so I'll be on tv tonight. Are you going to watch it?" he said

"Yeah, of course Babe, but I have to go. I'm cooking breakfast and it's burning." I said

"Okay, love you." he said

"Love you too. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

Just then, Jeff came out wearing nothing but his boxers just as I finished making it.

"Hey, Bells." he said as he kissed me on the cheek

"Hey, ba..uh, I mean Jeff" I said to him

"You look nice." he said as he chuckled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said as I laughed

"Thanks." he said

"Matt just called." I said

"You didn't tell him did you?" he asked me, sounding worried.

"No, I didn't tell him that we did it last night. I wouldn't do that" I said

"That's good." he said.

We sat down and started that night, we decided to watch SmackDown, Taker had a match against CM Punk and Soul Girl was ringside. Taker won by doing the Tombstone Piledriver. DX had a match against Jeri-Show and DX Girl was ringside and she helped DX win by doing Shawn's Sweet Chin Music to Jericho. Then she had a match against a new comer named Lita. Lita ended up winning the match by doing a Moonsault. Then Matt had a match against John Morrison. Matt won by doing the Twist of Fate. When the show was over, Jeff and I decided to bed because we were unusually tiered from sitting at home doing basically nothing all day.

A month later my arm and ribs are fully healed, but I've been getting sick in the morning, so I decided to go see the doctor. When he told me why I have been getting sick, I was shocked. I thanked him and headed home. When I got there, Jeff was watching music videos and singing along. I stopped and listened and then came and sat down beside him.

"Oh, my god! How long have you been there?" Jeff asked.

"Uh....long enough to hear that you've got a beautiful voice." I said, making him blush.

"Oh....well, thanks. So, what's going on?"

"Uh, well...I'm a month pregnant and it's yours. It's not Matt's."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now we have to tell him!"

"In person when he comes back?"

"Yeah! I'm not doing it over the phone! That's just mean!"

"I know."

"Well, I guess this is a good thing....sort of."

"Yeah, Bells, I'm happy. I've always dreamed of being with you."

"I know me too, but for this to be official, I have to break Matt's heart."

"I know, Bells."

"He's going to hate us..." I said as I started crying

"It's okay, Bells" he said, hugging me.

"I know."

The phone rang and Jeff picked it up. I wiped the tears away just in case the phone was for me.

"Hello?" Jeff said

"Hey, Jeff, how are you?"

"I'm good. So, whats going on?"

"Nothing. Taker and I are at the hotel till the live show tonight and I thought I'd call you guys. So, where's Bella?"

"Right here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please Mister Hardy."

Jeff laughed as he handed me the phone.

"Hey, girl" I said.

"Hey! You sound upset, is everything okay?" she said

"Not really. Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"But, you can't tell anyone! Not even Taker!" I said as I left the room so I could be alone.

"Okay, but that's going to be hard given that he knows me so well."

"Can you at least try not to tell him?"

"Sure, but let me move so he can't hear me."

"Okay."

I heard footsteps and then the sound of a door closing.

"Okay. It's safe to talk now." she said

"Okay, well the thing is.......I kinda cheated on Matt with Jeff." I said

"WHAT? YOU'RE DATING ONE BROTHER AND CHEATING ON HIM WITH THE OTHER!?"

"I know, I know it's mean, but...um, thats not it. There's more."

"Well, just tell me because I don't think anything could surprise me now."

"I'm pregnant with Jeff's baby..."

"OH, MY GOD! Okay, I stand corrected...I'm surprised. So, are you going to tell Matt?"

"Yeah, when he gets home, because I'll be showing by then. I'm a month pregnant now."

"Wow. Well, good luck and congrats."

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically.

"What else do you want me to say? I'm in shock here." she said

"Well, thanks for listening anyway. I needed to vent to someone."

"Oh, no problem that's what friends are for, but I have to go. I think Taker's worried now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Then I hung up. That night, I told Jeff I wanted to be alone to think about things, so he let me be. I could hear him singing through the closed door and I ended up falling asleep to the sound of his voice.

* * *

I hope you guys like it!!! now I relized I never put in her how i met everyone so chapter 7 will be like a hole bunch of flash backs for me so that way you guys will know how I met everybody...it will also be up in a couple of day going to write it tonight.....so anyways please read and review....thank you bye


	8. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7......this chapter i hope you like....its mostly flashbacks i have but i thing you guys will like it......Thanks to soulgril for the help of the ideas and the editing.......tonight is TNA

i hope Jeffs on it again!!!! cant wait!!! anyway see you at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up and went into the living room to find a note from Jeff. The note said:

_Hey beautiful, _

_I went to the gym for a couple of hours, be back soon. _

_Love,_

_Jeff_

_Oh my god he called me beautiful._ I thought to myself. I decided to get something to eat, so I grabbed a bowl of cereal. A lot of things have changed since I joined the WWE. I met the Hardy Boyz the day I started.

~~Flashback~~

_I was walking to go find the Diva's locker room to get ready for my first match in the WWE, when I saw the Hardy Boyz. I had seen them on TV, but I had never seen them in person so it was a shock to see them with my own two eyes. They are both really good looking, but personally I thought Jeff is the better one and I liked him the most. I decided to go up to them and say hi._

_"Hello." I said_

_"Oh, hello. Are you new here?" Matt said_

_"Yeah, my first match is tonight." I said_

_"So, what's your name?" Jeff asked, staring at me_

_"Oh, sorry. My name is Isabella, but I liked to be called Bella. You guys are the Hardy Boyz." I said_

_"That we are" Matt said as I laughed_

_"So, anyway, do you guys know where the Diva's locker room is? I can't find it." I said_

_"Yeah, it's that way." Jeff said pointing straight ahead_

_"Thanks, Jeff, Bye guys." I said as I walked straight ahead_

_I found it five minutes later and when I opened the door, there was only one other Diva in there. She looked farmiliar to me, but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before or what her name was._

_"Hello!" she said_

_"Hello, I'm Isabella, but call me Bella please?" I said_

_"I'm Jennifer, but my ring name is DX Girl, because I'm their partner well...kind of." she said_

_"Oh, aren't you dating Triple H? Is that why you're with them all the time?"_

_"Yeah. I've been dating him for a couple of months now." _

_"Cool. I'm new here. I have my first match tonight against Gail Kim." _

_"That's awesome. Good luck." she said_

~~End Flashback~~

I finished eating my breakfast and put my dishes in the sink. Then I decided to go watch TV. While I was watching, I thought about how I met Sasha during my second week in the WWE.

~~Flashback~~

_I walked into the arena with The Hardy Boyz. They were now my friends and the fans now called me Hardy Girl so I joined them at ringside during their matches and during interviews I was with them._

_"Okay, Boys, I'm going to the Diva's locker room. See you later." I said._

_"Okay, Bella, be careful on your way there." Matt and Jeff said at the same time_

_I laughed and then headed in the direction of the Diva's locker room. I was almost there when I saw a girl coming out of Mr. McMahon's office. She looked nervous and about ready to be sick. Guess she's new. I thought. I decided to be polite._

_"Oh, hello. Are you a new Diva?" she said_

_"Yeah. My name is Sasha."she said_

_"Hello, I'm Bella. I was new here a couple weeks ago." I said_

_"Cool. Hey, aren't you with the Hardy Boyz?" she said_

_"Yeah. We're good friends it's even gotten to the point where the fans call me the Hardy Girl now." I said_

_"Awesome! It's a good thing we met because I'm supposed to tag-team with you tonight against Melina and Kelly Kelly." she said_

_"Oh, cool. I can show you were the locker room is if you want." I said_

_"Sure! Okay!" she said. _

_We were walking to the locker room and talking. Sasha was looking at me and not looking where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She looked up and gasped. She had crashed into The Undertaker. I smacked my forehead._

_"Oh...my...god! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Please don't hurt me!" she said_

_"It's okay. I wouldn't hurt such a pretty face, don't worry." he said _

_"Well...we have to go now." she said, blushing._

_"Okay, I guess I will see you around." _

_"Uh, yeah. It was nice meeting you!" _

_We walked away. As soon as we were out of earshot of Taker, Sasha sighed._

_"What?" I asked_

_"Oh, my god! He is so hot!" She said._

_"Uh, yeah if you like guys like that" I said_

_"And just what does that mean if you don't mind me asking?" _

_"Nothing, I'm not in......oh, never mind."_

_"Okay, so, which Hardy do you like?" _

_"I like Jeff, but I don't think he likes me. I know Matt likes me though." _

_"Really? How do you know?" _

_"Well, the way he acts around me. He always seems happy everytime he sees me. Jeff doesn't seem like that." _

_"Oh, that must suck." _

_"Yeah, it does." _

~~End Flashback~~

I still remember the day Matt and I got together too. It was the day I won my first WWE title.

~~Flashback~~

_I had my first title match against Eve Torres. That night, I won the title by doing a Moonsault and pinning Eve. I was about to leave when I heard the Hardy Boyz theme song playing so I stayed in the ring. They came out and came into the ring and both grabbed microphones._

_"Congrats Hardy Girl." Jeff said_

_"We're happy for you, but the reason we came out here is that there's something I want to ask you." Matt said_

_Oh, I knew it. He's going to ask me out. I should say no and just ask Jeff, but I still don't think he will say yes and I don't want to embarrass myself! I thought_

_"Okay, well, will you go out with me?" Matt said_

_Maybe I should say yes and make Jeff jealous! I thought to myself_

_"Okay." I said. _

_He kissed me for the first time. Jeff congratulated us then left. Then Matt and I left to go backstage as the crowd cheered for us._

End Flashback

That day, I kinda felt like Jeff was upset because I said yes to Matt. After a couple of months, I started liking Matt alot more then I thought I would. I also vividly remember the day Sasha started dating Taker.

Flashback

_Sasha, Jen, and I became great friends even though Jen took my title after only two months. However, that didn't stop us from being friends. Sasha and Taker started talking more and more every Friday. I knew that eventually one of them would ask the other out, but I didn't think that day would come so soon. Jen was with DX going over their match for the night while I was with Sasha heading to our locker room to get ready for our matches when we saw Taker._

_"Hello, Undertaker." I said_

_"Hello, Taker!" Sasha said_

_"Hello, Ladies." Taker said_

_"What's up?" I said_

_"Well there's something I wanted to talk to Sasha about. Bella, could you leave for a minute please?" Taker said_

_"Sure. No problem." I said _

_I moved, but I could still hear them talking._

_"Okay, I was just wondering if...you would like to be my girlfriend." Taker said_

_"Are you serious?" Sasha asked, shocked._

_"Uh....very." _

_"Hell yes!"_

_"Thank you, sweetheart." _

_Sasha blushed and started to say something, but Taker leaned in and kissed her on the lips for the first time. Then they both smiled after the kiss ended._

_"Okay, well I have to go get ready for my match tonight. Will I see you later?"_

_"Of course you will." _

_Then Taker handed Sasha a black rose. She smiled at him and they kissed again. Then Sasha left and came over to me. Her face was still red._

_"I know. I heard. Congrats girl." I said before she could speak._

_"Thanks!" she said._

_We left and headed for the Diva's locker room to get ready for our matches._

~~End Flashback~~

Sasha was so happy that day and she still is. She also still has the rose that Taker gave her that day, but no one knows where she hid it. Not even Taker. Just then, Jeff came in. He sat down beside me.

"Hey, Bells. What have you been doing all day?" he said

"Just thinking about stuff." I said.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"About?"

"Everything."

"Oh, okay then. Anything you want to share?"

"Not really."

Jeff nodded and then we both watched TV.

* * *

chapter 8 will be up in a couple of day still have to write it!!! so please read and review mine and soulgirl21 story!!!! bye


	9. Chapter 8

**So here is chapter 8 for you guys...I hope you like it.....Matt and I finally tell eacother our secrets.......Can't wait for Monday night raw.....can't wait for the royal rumble...wondering you is actually going to win I guess i'll find out on sunday!! anyways see you guys at the bottom** Chapter 8

* * *

Four months later, Jeff and I were laying in bed when I could hear Sasha and Taker talking in the living room.

"You go knock on the door and wake them up before Matt gets here!" Taker said

"Me? You go! I'm pregnant here and besides Jeff might be naked! I don't want to see that! The only person I want to see naked is you Mister Calaway" Sasha said.

"No! I'm not going! Bella might be naked in there!" Taker said.

Just as Sasha was about to answer, Jeff opened the door. When he saw that Sasha was bigger then she was when she had left, his jaw dropped.

"Okay, stop staring at me and get to the guest room before Matt and the others get here!" Sasha said as I opened the door a little more

"Oh, great you told Taker!" I said

"No, actually, she didn't. I guessed." Taker said.

"Told you he knew me well." Sasha said, "And, ohmigod! You're showing! How are you going to hide that from Matt till you tell him?"

"Oh, Matt has baggy shirts in his closet, don't worry!" I said

"Okay, Jeff, run now!" Taker said..

Jeff ran into the guest room and shut the door. I got dressed, putting on a tank-top, blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt of Matt's.

"Uh, you know you saw Jeff in his t-shirt and boxers?" Taker said to Sasha.

"Yeah, I know I did." Sasha said.

"Okay." he said.

Matt, Triple H, Jen, and Shawn walked in at that. None of them had a clue as to what was happening.

"Hi, guys! Hi, Matt!" I said, giving Matt a hug.

"Hey, Bella." Matt said

"Matty, we need to talk." I said

"Yes we do." Matt said.

Jeff came out of the guesy room and saw Matt and I walk into our bedroom. I left the door open a little bit just in case Matt did something when I told him. We sat on the bed and looked at each other.

"I cheated on you." we both said at the same time

"What?" we both said

"I cheated on you with Lita."

"I cheated on you with uh....Jeff."

"I thought that would happen eventually."

"What do you mean you thought that it would happen eventually?"

"Come on! I know my brother! He's been in love with you since the day you came up and said hello to us."

"Oh, yeah I know that, but there is something else you need to know."

"Your pregnant with Jeff's baby."

"How did you know?"

"Well, even with my baggy t-shirt on, I could feel your round stomach when you hugged me. Plus, you have like, this glow to you."

"Oh, okay. So, Lita....she's pretty."

"Yeah she is and you are too. It's just....I'm sorry, I thought I was in love with you, but I'm not. I'm in love with Lita and you're in love with my brother."

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry Matt."

" I know you are, Bella. So, this is it? Can we be friends still?"

"Of course! You will always be my Matty."

"Thats good. So, I'm going to move out and move in with Lita. Jeff and Shawn can move in here."

"Okay do want me to help?"

"No it's okay, I can do it"

"Okay"

I took off Matt's t-shirt and handed it to him. Then I left the bedroom. When I got to the living room, I ran to Jeff and hugged and kissed him.

"Jeff, I told him everything! We can be together now." I said.

"I know Bells, we herd" Jeff said

"Uh, boys, I think we missed a lot of things when we were gone." Jen said to Triple H and Shawn

"Yeah, I think so." Triple H said

"Yeah, so, what _did_ we miss when we were gone?" Shawn said

"Well, Matt cheated on me with Lita. I cheated on him with Jeff. Oh, and I am pregnant with Jeff's baby." I said

"Uh, okay" all three of them said

"Yeah. Sasha's six months pregnant and I'm five months pregnant." I said

"Cool!" Triple h said as Matt came out of the room

"I'm moving out and Jeff and Shawn will be moving in if they want. Shawn could have the guest room and Jeff will be with Bella." Matt said

"Okay, listen bro, I'm really sorry." Jeff said

"I know, bro. It's okay. I knew that this would happen eventually." Matt said.

He left to go put some of his stuff in his car. I sighed in relief. It had been a lot of work, hiding this whole thing for five months.

"What?! Shawn's moving in here?!" Taker asked.

"Yes, I am! Deal with it!" Shawn said.

The two of them glared at each other. Shawn raised his fists and so did Taker. Lucky for us, Sasha stepped in between them.

"Both of you, stop it! Just because you live together does not mean you have to actually talk to each other. It just means you have to learn to tolerate each other! Understood?" Sasha said.

"Fine." Taker said as he lowered his fists.

"Whatever." Shawn said with a sigh.

When Matt was done getting all his things, he said goodbye to everybody then left. Shawn and Jeff moved in the next day. That night, I layed beside Jeff and we looked at each other

"Jeff, I love you." I said surpising myself

"Bells, I love you too."

We kissed and eventually I fell asleep with my head on Jeff's chest.

* * *

Please read and review......i hoped you guys like it....chapter 9 will be up in a couple of day sooo you wont have to wait long.......bye


	10. Chapter 9

hey guys here is chapter 9 for you guys i hope you like it!!! this chapter is mostly about Jen and Triple H because i havent done alot on them but of course the other and me are in it cuz i have to be lol its in my point of veiw anyways i hope you guys like it!!! can't wait to sunday for The Royal Rumble...I wonder whose going to win....anyways thanks to SoulGirl21 for the help and the editing you truly make the story alot better I love it when we work together!! anyways thats enought of me see you at the bottom!!!

* * *

Chapter 9

Jeff and I were sound a sleep when Jen came in our room without knocking.

"Jeff, Bella wake up" Jen said

We opened our eyes and Jeff pulled the covers over us because we were only in our underwear.

"Jen, next time knock please?" Jeff said

"So why you in here?" I asked

"I'm taking Sasha and you baby shopping." She said

"Is Sasha up yet?" I asked

"No she's being lazy. She wont get up and I don't know why." Jen said innocently.

"Uh, maybe because it's only seven in the morning" Jeff said

"Yeah, probably. Bella, can you help me get her up?" Jen said

"Oh yeah, make the pregnant one get the other pregnant one out of bed." I said.

Jen left so I could get dressed. When I was done I gave Jeff a kiss then left to go to Sasha and Taker's room. I knocked on the door and Taker told me to come in so I did. I screamed when I opened the door and saw Taker shirtless._ I could have gone my whole life without seeing that!_ I thought. Jeff came running in wearing his pants and muscle shirt

"What's wrong?" Jeff said

I didn't say anything. I just pointed at Taker.

"So? He's shirtless." Jeff said

"I know but still." I said

I went over to Sasha's side of the bed and shook her a little. She mumbled something in her sleep.

"She wont get up. I've tried already." Taker said

"Wow. You know Sasha's tiered when not even you can get her up, Taker." Jeff said.

"I know. Good luck, Bella. If she hits you don't come cryin' to me." Taker said.

I sighed as they left the room. Then I shook Sasha again.

"Sasha wake up! Jen wants to take us shopping!" I said

"No!" She said.

She tried to slap me, but I ducked out of the way.

"Hey don't hit me! I'm trying to get you to wake up!" I said

"It's too early!" she said

She tried to hit me again. I sighed in frusteration and then poked my head out the bedroom door.

"Taker! Can you come here? She keeps trying to take my head off!" I said.

"Okay!" Taker said, laughing.

He walked back into the room and pulled the covers off Sasha. Sasha's eyes opened and she glared playfully at Taker.

"Jen wants to take you and Bella baby shopping! Up you get Mrs. Calaway!" He said.

"Alright I'll get up!" She said

We all left so she could get dressed. She came out ten minutes later. Jen drove to the store, We walked around with two karts and grabed stuff.

"So, Jen, you never told us how you met Triple H and Shawn." I said

"Oh, well I was in the WWE for a year before I met them. One day I met them in the hall and we all started talking and eventually we all became friends." She said

"So how did you start dating Triple H?" Sasha said

"We were friends for a couple of months. Then one day, he asked me out. We went on a date and when it was over he asked me to be his girlfriend and now here we are." Jen said

"Wow that's cool" I said

"Yeah, and now I'm having his baby!" she said

"WHAT?" Sasha and I said at the same time

"Yeah! I'm a month pregnant!" she said

"Wow! So that's why you wanted to take us shopping!" I said

"Yeah!" Jen said

"So does he know yet?" Sasha asked

"Not yet, but I'm going to buy something here and and give it to him and see what he says" Jen said

"Sweet." Sasha and I both said

We paid for everything then went home. We gave the stuff to the guys to put in our bedrooms. Jen sat down beside Hunter and told him to close his eyes. When he did she pulled out the baby shoes she had bought and put them in his hands. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"What are these? Oh my god are you pregnant?" He said

"Yes, babe, I'm a month pregnant." she said

"That's awsome, because there's kind something I want to do." Hunter said

"What's that?" Hunter got up and then got on one knee. He grabbed her hand and pulled a little box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god! You're-" was all Jen could manage to say

"Jennifer, I love you alot. Will you marry me?" he said

"Of course I will. I love you too" she said

He slipped the ring onto Jen's finger and kissed her.

"Wow! Congrats guys!" I said

"Thanks!" they said

"So, Shawn, you're the only one without a girlfriend...or fiance...or wife..." Sasha said

"It's okay, because I'm happy for all of you guys....even Taker." Shawn said

"Thanks, man. That means a lot." Taker said, somewhat shocked.

"No problem." Shawn said

"So, you two know what your having yet?" Triple H asked

"No, but I will find out in about three days." Sasha said

"Me too. Sasha and I are going together. I didn't think they would do it this early, but they can." I said.

"Are you two going?" Jen asked Taker and Jeff.

"Of course! Right Taker?"

"Yes. There's no way I'm missing this!" Taker said.

"Awesome!" Jen and Triple H said at the same time.

Then we spent the rest of the day hanging out, talking and arranging baby stuff. Finally, at about twelve in the morning we went off to bed.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!!! chapter 10 will be up soon I hope!! if you guys have any ideas let me know...please read and review...thanks!!


	11. Chapter 10

** Here is chapter 10...the girls find out what their having and a little cat fight in here.....but you have to read to see which too people.....anyways thanks to SoulGirl21 for the editing and to all the people that read my story but don't review...Sunday is the Royal Rumble....Can't wait to see you going to win......anyway i will see you guys at the bottom**

* * *

Chapter 10

Three days later I rolled over and Jeff was beside me sleeping. I was at the point were I couldn't sleep on my stomach anymore. I decided to wake Jeff up.

"Jeffro, Wake up." I said

He opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

"What did you call me, Bells?" Jeff asked

"Oh well you gave me a nickname so i decided to give you one. I put your first name and middle name together and it made Jeffro" I said

"Oh, well, I love it, Bells" He said as he kissed me.

I felt the baby move so I grabed Jeffs hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him

"Yeah I do! Wow! She's moving" Jeff said

"Did you say she? We don't find out the sex of the baby till today!"

"I know. I just have a feeling that it's a girl"

"Okay, is that what you want? A girl?"

"Yeah, I want a girl!"

"Same, but I'll be happy if it's a boy too."

"Yeah, me too. I just have a feeling it's a girl."

"Okay, Jeffro" I said

I kissed him again then got out of bed to get ready for the appointment. Jeff got out of bed and got dressed as well. All four of us had breakfast and when we were done, we all headed to our got there in twenty minutes. Jeff and I went in one room while Sasha and Taker went in another room. The doctor came in about ten minutes later.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Hardy." The doctor said

"Oh. We're not marryed yet." I said

"But that's going to change soon." Jeff said

"Oh, sorry about that" he said

"It's okay, Doctor. Anyway, we're here to see what were having." I said

"Okay then. Lay down for me and lift your shirt up a little bit." he said.

I nodded and did as he asked. A few seconds later, a picture came up on the screen. The doctor turned to us, smiling.

"Okay, here we go...it looks like you guys are having a girl." he said

"YES!!! I knew it!" Jeff said, kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you doctor" I said

I sat up then we left the room to wait for Sasha and Taker to be done. Ten minutes later, they came out. Both of them were smiling. _Okay. Wow. It's a miracle! The Dead Man knows how to smile after all. _I thought.

"So what are you guys having?" I asked

"We're having a boy" Sasha said, grinning from ear to ear as she hugged Taker.

"We're having a girl" Jeff said smiling and hugging me.

"Sweet a little me and a little Bella." Taker said

"Yeah." I said

We left the doctor's office and headed home. When we walked in, we were shocked to see Matt and Lita sitting on the couch with Triple H, Jen, and Shawn talking,

"Hey bro. Hey, guys." Matt said.

"Hey bro." Jeff said

"Hey Matt." I said

I went over and hugged him. While I was hugging him, the baby kicked so hard that it actually hurt a bit.

"Wow! I don't think he or she likes me all that much!" Matt said

"That would be she, bro. It's a girl. We just found out." Jeff said.

"Awesome Oh, by the way, guys, this is Lita. She's my new girlfriend." He said

"Hey everybody! So, this is the famous Bella?" Lita said

"And just what does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said

"Girls, don't fight." Matt said.

Um...yeah. Hello? Did you all forget about us or something?" Taker asked.

"Oh! That's right. So, what's the word?" Shawn asked.

"It's a boy!" Sasha said.

"Awesome!" Jen said

"Yeah! That's pretty cool!" Triple H said.

"Oh, great. As if one Dead Man wasn't bad enough. Now there's going to be a mini one too!" Shawn said.

"Hey! Don't insult my baby, Shawn!" Sasha said, looking ready to cry.

"So how have you been Matt?" I asked quickly before Shawn could actually make Sasha cry.

"I've been good! Thanks for asking!" he said, "So Jeff when are you going back to SmackDown?"

"Uh..I will be back on Friday!" Jeff said

"Okay, cool!"

Lita leaned over and whispered something in Matt's ear. Matt glared at her and then glanced at me with an apologetic look.

"Okay, what the hell did she say about me?" I asked him

"Uh, well....she said-" Matt started to say

"I said you're ugly!" Lita said

"I am not! I'm pregnant! Theres a difference! If I was ugly Matt and Jeff would not like me, bitch!" I said

"Yeah, well, Matt dosn't like you anymore! He likes me!" She said

"Yeah I know that! We're just friends! I love Jeff now!" I said

"That's good, because you can keep your hands off Matt, you hoe!" She said

"I'm not a hoe! Besides, I don't like Matt that way anymore!" I snapped

"Good! Keep away from him!" She said

"Okay, you can stop Lita! She's our friend and she's still Matt's friend! Even if her and Matt aren't going out!" Jen said.

"Yeah, Lita! Leave her alone!" Sasha said.

"Matt, not to be mean to you, but if Lita is going to be mean to Bells then you'll both have to leave!" Jeff said

"Yeah! Be nice, Lita! Bella is still my friend!"

"I think that these two are going to be like me and you are." Shawn said to Taker.

"Yeah, I think so." Taker said.

"Hey, you guys are getting a lot better. You don't fight as much." Triple H said.

Lita and I continued to glare at each other, and all my friends continued to glare at her. Matt was standing in between them.

"Bro, I hate to do this to you, but Lita has to go." Jeff said.

"Alright. We'll leave. I will see you later, guys." Matt said.

He took Lita by the arm and lead her out of the house. As soon as they were gone, I burst into tears.

"It's okay, sweetheart! I don't think your ugly. You're very beautiful in my eyes." Jeff said.

"And that's all that matters." Sasha said.

"Yeah!" Shawn said.

"Don't listen to Lita." Taker said.

"She knows nothing." Triple H said.

"Yeah. She wouldn't know pretty if it walked up and slapped her in the face." Jen said.

"Thanks, guys." I said.

Then I hugged and kissed Jeff. We all spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out. At about 1 AM, we went to bed.

* * *

**I hoped you guys like it!!! please reveiw My story it would really help!!! chapter 11 should be up in a couple of days!!! probaly after the royal rumble but we will see...anyways hoped u liked it bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**here is chapter 11 for you guys sorry i had it all ready to post on friday but for some reason it wouldn't let me but now it does lol.......thanks to DKristine for the awsome review...to soulgirl21 for the editing...and to all the people that add my story to story alert or author alert or anything thank you....well tonight the Royal Rumble and i'm going to see in in threters with my good friend robyn also known as soulgirl21....i wonder whose going to win tonight...I can't wait going to be soo awsome!! anyways ill see u guys at the bottom!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

It's been four months since we found out what we're having. Sasha is now nine months pregnant and is due to have her boy any day now. I'm am now about a little over eight months pregnant. Jen is five months pregnant. Jeff started back in the WWE four months ago. When he returned he told everybody that I'm not daitng Matt anymore because he his dating Lita. He told them I was dating him and having his baby. They seemed to be happy about my dating Jeff and that I was having his baby. Jeff and I were sleeping when I heard a vey loud scream. So I got out of bed to see who it came from._Good thing I decided to sleep in my tank top and my PJ bottoms!_ I thought to myself. I tried to hurry as fast as I could but me being big I couldn't walk fast enough. I didn't even notice that Jeff was behind me till he put his hands on my shoulders. When we got there every one was in the living room and Sasha was on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I went to the bathroom and like peed for ever. I relized my water broke so I went to get Taker but then I felt this sharp pain in my stomach and then I fell and screamed because I couldn't get to him!" She said

"She's in labour! I have to take her to the hospital!" Taker said

"Okay go! We'll come soon!" Jen said

Taker picked up Sasha and carried her to the car then left. We all got dressed then headed to the hospital. We found Sasha's room and waited in the waiting room untill Taker came out holding a baby in his hands.

"He's here guys!, James William Calaway. My son!" He said, sounding unusually excited.

"Awe, he looks like you Taker" I said

"Yeah and I can see some Sasha in there!" Jeff said

"Yeah he's very cute." Jen and Triple H said

"Congrats man." Shawn said

"Thanks guys. You should go home. We're going to be here for a couple of days." Taker said

A nurse came out and took James back into the room.

"It looks like he has some breathing problems. They want us to keep him her for a couple of days to see if he will get better." Taker said

"Alright, man, give us an update tomorrow. Please?" Jeff said

"Sure will. Thanks for coming guys." Taker said

He went back into the room. We left right after and went home. When we got their Jeff's cellphone went off. He picked it up and I knew right away it was Matt. About ten minutes later he hung up.

"Boys, Matt wants us to have a guy day on Wenesday." Jeff said

"Sure!" The guys said

On Wenesday Jeff, Triple H, and Shawn went out with Matt for thier guy thing. Jen went baby shopping for the day and Taker and Sasha were still in the hospital with baby James. So I was stuck in the house by myself. Taker called and said both mother and baby were doing just fine and would be home tomorrow. At about two in the afternoon, I was watching TV when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. Lita was standing there.

"Hello, Lita" I said sounding snotty.

"Bella" She said sounding snotty too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to see you." She said

"Okay, come in." I said

We both went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, so what do you want?" I asked

"Well, Matt still likes you, you know" She said

"Yeah right! He told me the day we broke up that he didn't love me! He loves you" I said

"Well he does and I don't know why, so therefore, you can't be his friend anymore!" she said

"WHAT? You can't decide that! It's up to Matt and he didn't say anything about that!" I said

"Well, he leaves me no choice but to do this." Lita said

"You're a bitch! I can be Matt's friend if he wants me to!" I said

"No you can't you hoe!" Lita said

"Fuck you! Get out of my house" I said

Lita and I got up and as she was about to leave she turned around and pushed me to the ground and started attacking me. I automatically put my hand on my stomach to protect the baby. When she was done, she left the house. Five minutes later, I felt wet and I looked down and I was covered in water and blood. I had enough energy to grab my cellphone from my pocket and dial Jeff's number.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He said when he answered

"Jeffro, help me!" I said then I passed out

About fifteen minutes later, I heard voices coming in the house.

"Bells!" Jeff said

I opened my eyes and looked at him. All the guys were there. All of them looked worried.

"Jeffro..." I said

"Who did this to you, Bells?" He asked

"Lita did....she attacked me! Jeff, the baby...." I said

"Okay, hold on, Babe, we're going!" Jeff said

Jeff picked me up and carried me to the car, We left and headed to the hospital. We made there in record time and when we got there, I was put into a room right away to get cleaned up and checked out. The doctor checked to see if the baby was okay..

"If we don't get this Baby out now, we're going to lose it." He said

"Okay, Doctor, do whatever you have to! Just please save my baby!" Jeff said

I was rushed into the Operating Room and underwent an emergancy C-Section. I wanted to stay awake for it. About ten minutes later, a baby was crying.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it!!! the next chapter will be up hopfully by tomorrow because i just need to type it now so yeah please review this chapter i would really apriecaited it.......thanks guys!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 for you guys....thanks to CenaHardyGurl for the awsome review and ideas will be adding most of them in chapter 13...also thanks to SoulGirl21 for the editing and ideas too...The Royal Rumble was awsome! Taker won against Rey... Mickey James won agaists Michelle McCool Haha sucker lol anyways and the actual royal rumble match was won by Edge who retured after being injured for over five monts....Still no Jeff but i am sure he will be back very soon and kick Cm punks butt....anyways see you guys at the bottom**

* * *

** Chapter 12**

I was put into a room while they checked out the baby to see if she was okay. Jeff was sitting beside me.

"I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have left you alone by yourself!" Jeff said

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, you listen to me! You're not stupid! You had no idea Lita was going to do this!" I said

"I'm glad your okay though and I hope our baby will be too."

"We really need to give her a name....just in case...well you know..."

"I know, Babe."

We sat there lost in thought, trying to think of a name for our little girl. Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor came in. Both Jeff and I instantly began to fear the worst.

Hello, Mister Hardy, Miss Bluee. I'm pleased to report that your little girl is doing just fine. We need to keep her for a couple of days though, just as a precaution." he said.

"Alright, Doctor. Thank you very much."

When he left the room, Jeff and I hugged and kissed each other.

"Hope Rose Hardy." I blurted out.

Jeff looked at me, taken by surprise. Then he looked at me, confused.

"What?" He said

"Our daughter, silly! Her name should be Hope Rose Hardy!"

"That's a wonderful idea! Our little ray of Hope."

"Yes I love it, Mister Hardy, and I love you too!"

"Now all that's left is to make you a Hardy, Bells."

With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. I gasped, knowing what was coming.

Isabella Bluee, I love you a lot and I know our little girl will too. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Jeffro! Of course I will!"

He sliped the ring on my finger and kissed me. An hour later, Jeff and I were talking when the nurse brought Hope in so we could hold her for the first time.

"Wow. She's so pretty, and she's so tiny."

"She has your eyes, Jeffro."

"But she looks more like you."

A couple of hours later, Matt came in. He looked really upset.

"Hey, bro. Hey, Bella." he said.

"Hey, Matt. Listen before you say anything, this isn't your fault. You didn't know that Lita was going to do this to me." I said

"I know, I just feel bad that she did that to you. Especially since you were pregnant and all." Matt said, looking at baby Hope who was asleep in Jeff's arms.

"Yeah I know,but please don't blame yourself." I said.

"So, do you have any idea why she did it?" Matt asked.

"Yeah she said you still like me....and-" I started.

"And what?" Jeff asked

"And I can't be your friend anymore!" I said

"WHAT?! She told you that?!?!?!" he said

"Yeah, she did..." I said

"Well, I don't know where she got that from because I didn't tell her to say it. Maybe I should break up with her."

"No! Matt, she is a bitch, but don't dump her! I mean you love her! I know you guys will get over this! I may hate her and she may hate me, but that's okay as long as you love her I'll be happy for you!" I said

"But, Bella, she beat you when you were pregnant with my niece!" he said

"Yes, I know, but she and I are fine, Matt." I said

"What's her name, by the way?" he said

"Her name is Hope." Jeff said, looking down at his daughter who was still fast asleep in his arms.

_Awe, that is really cute! He looks good holding his daughter._ I thought.

"Matt, it's okay. Don't break up with Lita. We'll get over this, but for now meet your niece, Hope Rose Hardy." Jeff said

He handed Hope to Matt. Hope must have been in a really deep sleep, because she didn't make a sound.

"Wow. She's beautiful." he said.

"Yeah. She is." Jeff and I said at the same time.

By the next day everybody came into see us. Even Taker and Sasha came into see Hope, Jeff and I. A couple of days later Sasha, James, Hope and I were all home. We were all in the living room talking when the door bell rang. Jen opened the door and came back into the living room, Walking behind her were Matt and Lita.

"Hey guys, so where's my neice" Matt said

"Right here" I said handing Hope to Matt.

Hope's little gray eyes lit up. I sighed._ Looks like someone is going to love their Uncle Matt when she's older._ I thought

"So, listen Bella, I'm really sorry I attacked you and almost killed Hope." Lita said

"Okay, but you listen to me: once I get back into a ring when Hope's a little older I'll be wanting a match with you! Understand?" I said, sounding angry.

"Deal." Lita said.

"I'm not over this though! Not by a long shot! You cannot tell Matt I can't be his friend just because we dated! He doesn't like me anymore! I'm in love with his brother! Get that through you're little brain! I mean, come on! I had a baby with Jeff not Matt!" I saidm grabbing Hope from Matt and leaving the room.

I could still hear everybody in the living room from where I was though.

"Oh my god!" Lita said "Whatever!"

She flopped down onto the couch beside Matt.

"So, anyway, why does Bella have a ring on her finger? Did you ask her to marry you?" Jen said.

I came back in the room because I wanted to tell everybody. I handed Hope to Jeff and sat down beside him.

"Oh yeah and Lita I can be Matt's friend because I'm marrying Jeff! Oh yeah, that's right! You don't know! I was giving birth to my baby a month early and Jeff proposed to me. Therefore, there is no way in hell that I'm getting back together with Matt! Not now, not ever!" I said

"Alright, Bella! Chill out!" she said

"Why should she? You deserved that!" Sasha said

"Whatever! I'm leaving! Matt, you coming?" she said

"No I think i'll stay here with my brother, his girlfriend, my neice, and all my friends, I'll see you at home tonight and I'll talk to you then." Matt said

Lita stormed out of the house, looking ready to kill someone.

"Wow, Bella, remind me never to piss you off. You have one hell of a temper! You're worse then Sasha!" Taker said.

"HEY! I resent that remark, Mister Calaway!" Sasha said, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry about that, but I just couldn't hold that in anymore." I said.

"It's okay, Bells, you had a right to do that. I would have, but she's my brother's girlfriend." Jeff said

"You should have, bro, I mean I am dating her, but she did deserve that. I'm going to talk to her when I get home." Matt said

"OK, thanks Matt." I said

A couple of hours later, Matt left to go talk to Lita.

"So, anyway, next year should be fun! We have James's birthday and then we have Hope's Birthday!" Sasha said

"Yeah and we'll have another one soon too." I said pointing to Jen

"Yeah so when are you guys getting married?" Shawn asked

Triple H and Jen looked at each other then looked at us.

"Well, we got married yesterday while you guys were in the hospital." Triple H said.

"Wow! Awesome! Congrats guys! So, the next wedding will be a Hardy one" Matt said

"Yeah. When Hope is a couple months old." I said

Hope started crying and Jeff handed her to me. I knew why she was crying, so I left the room and came back a few minutes later. Everyone looked confused.

"What did you do?" Jeff asked

"I fed her. I didn't want them to see it if you know what I mean." I said.

"Oh yeah." Jeff said

Just as Hope was falling asleep in my arms, James started crying in Sasha's arms She also left the room to go feed James and when she came back ten minutes later, James was sleeping. We all hung out for the day, relaxing as much as possible because Jeff, Taker, Sasha and I are probably going to have a long first night at home with the babies a head of us.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it...chapter 14 will be up in a couple of day still have to write it and stuff but wont take me long...please reveiw i love to here what you guys think of my story!!! see you soon**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13..tryed posting it early but fanfic had some problem but now its working lol anyways their is a new charater in here thanks to CenaHardyGirl...thanks to SoulGirl21 for the editing...Man Stupid Batista and mr McMahon lastnight..Batista holds bret while vince spit in his face...god what did bret do to you guys anyways...raw was good except that part...can't wait for thursday for TNA i hope Jeff Hardy is on it!!!....Then Friday Night SmackDown.....Wonder what Rey going to say about him loosing to Taker...anyways talk to you guys at the bottom..**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Four months later, Jen had a baby boy that they named Bradley Hurst Helmsley. James and Hope are now four months old. James looks alot like Taker, while Hope looks like both Jeff and I. Today is the day that I finally become a Hardy. Jeff and I decided to have a big wedding. Sasha and Jen are my bridesmaids while Matt, Taker, HHH and Shawn were Jeff's bes tmen. Lita was there, but I didn't want her to be my bridesmaid, so she was just a guest. I am wearing a strapless wedding gown with a train and vail. My hair is curly and in a half pony tail and streaked Purple. The music started playing as my dad took my hand and we started walking down the isle. I soon as I saw Jeff I thought he looked really handsome wearing his black texs with a blue tie,his hair was muiltcoloured and back in a ponytail. When Jeff saw me he smiled and mouth "I Love you!" to me. I did it back to him as we got to him. My dad gave him my hand and he lifted up my vail. We turned to the minister. Taker is holding James. Jen is holding Bradley. Sasha is holding Hope for us, and they were all sleeping.

"We are gathered here to join these two in holy matromony." The minister said

Later, it was time for Jeff and I to say our vows to eacother and Jeff was first.

"Bells, I love you and our wonderful daughter so much. Since the first day you walked up to Matt and I, I knew I had to get to know you more. Then my brother asked you out and you said yes. That made me jealous, but Matt and I knew we would get together eventually. It just took a year or so Then Matt left for five months I told you how I really felt and you told me. Later, you gave me a beautiful baby girl, and now you're giving me you. I am so happy to spend the rest of my life with you and our family." He said

Then it was my turn and I was a little nervous._ I hate talking in front of tons of people, but I wanted to have a big wedding, so here goes._ I thought to myself

"Jeffro, I love you and our daughter a lot. I know were meant to be together. I also knew that when I met you and Matt that I had to get to know you guys a lot better and I did. Then we got together, and you gave me a wonderful daughter. I hope we are together for the rest of our lives and eventually add to our family some more. I love you with all my heart." I said

We said our I do's the the minister told Jeff to kiss the bride and he did. We kissed for five whole minutes. Then we went to the reception

"Ladies and Gentamen, I'd like to introduce Mr and Mrs Jeffery Hardy!" Matt said

We walked in holding hands and started dancing. The reception went really good Jeff and I threw cake at eacother. That night, Matt and Lita said they would take care of Hope. I still hated Lita, but I knew Hope was in good hands with Matt at least. We left to go on our hoonymoon. The next friday, Sasha and I both decided to go back to SmackDown. Jen was going to br off for a couple more months, seeing as how Brad was only two weeks old. We brought James and Hope with us. Taker and Jeff went to their locker room, and Sasha and I took the babies to the Diva's locker room to show them off. When we got there, we both saw a Diva that wasn't there when we left. I walked over.

"Hello, are you new here?" I asked her

She looked really nervous when she looked up and saw Sasha and I there.

"Uh, yeah. My...um...my name is Kristine. I'm dating John Cena." She said

"Oh cool! My name is Bella. I'm Jeff Hardy's wife and this is our daughter Hope." I said

"I'm Sasha, The Undertaker's wife and this is our son James." Sasha said

"Oh, wow. Okay, remind me never to mess with you." She said.

"Oh, don't worry. He'd never hurt you." Sasha said.

"Oh, okay, good. It's really...uh, nice to meet you both." Kristine said.

She has brown blackish hair, hazel eyes and looked about 5'6 and 150 pounds. She is dressed like a tomboy. _Maybe that's why Cena likes her. Because of the way she's dressed. _I thought to myself. Just then, Lita came in and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ready for our match tonight?" she said

"Hell yes!" I said

Kristine looked at me confused as Lita walked away. Then I asked Kristine if she could look after Hope while I got ready for my match and during my match. She said it was no problem. She took Hope with her when she went looking for John. Half way through SmackDown, it was time for my match with Lita to start. Lita came out first with Matt. Then my music started playing as Jeff and I came out. I went over to the announce table and grabbed a microphone. Both Jeff and Matt were ringside.

"Lita, I hope you're ready for the worst beating of you life!" I said to her

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Whatever." She said, sounding like a snob.

The bell went rang and I just let loose, punching her all over.

"You stupid bitch! Like I would forgive you for attacking me and making me go into labour a month early and almost killing my daughter! You're not forgiven and I hate your guts! The only reason I put up with you is because your dating my husband's brother!" I said

I gave her two Twist of Fates back to back then I did a Swanton Bomb that Jeff taught me and pinned her. I got out of the ring and hugged Matt as Jeff and I left. I got Hope back from Kristine. I thanked her and John and then we left to go home.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it!!! please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 14 will be up in a couple of days still have to write it but should be done tomorrow lol well talk you guys in a couple of day or even tomorrow don't know yet...bye**


	15. Chapter 14

**this is chapter 14 for you guys! So tonight its TNA i hope Jeff will be on it looks like we will find out tonight!! thanks to SoulGirl21 for the editing and to CenaHardyGirl for some of the ideas....well see u at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Two months later, it was seven in the morning when I heard the now seven month old Hope crying. We only have four bedrooms in the house, so all the babies were in their parent's rooms. Hope's crying woke Jeff and I up instantly. Jeff sighed and started to get up.

"It's okay, Jeffro. She's just hungry. I'll get her." I said.

"Alright. Thanks, Babe." Jeff said.

I kissed him on the cheek and got up. Then I went over to Hope's crib and picked her up. She cried louder. I sighed and carried her out of the room. When I got down to the kitchen, Sasha was there.

"Hey girl, James wake you up?" I asked

"Yeah, he was hungry." She said

"So, he's sleeping and you can't get back to sleep like me?" I asked

"Yeah. I can't believe they're already seven months old." She said

"I know! I love being a Mom! It's awesome!" I said.

"Yeah, me too. And surprisingly, Taker loves being a Dad. James is Daddy's Little Man already." She said

"That's awesome! Hope's turning into Daddy's Little Girl and she's only seven months old." I said

"Wow. Someone loves her Daddy." She said

"Yeah." I said.

Just then, Jen came downstaris from her room holding the now two and a half month old Brad. They had shortened his name to Brad, because everyone calls him that nowadays.

"Hey guys!" she said

"Hey, how's Brad" I asked

"He was hungry, but now he won't go back in his crib. He likes me to hold him when he sleeps. I know it's a bad habit, but...." She said

She sat down beside us

"So, Jen, when are you going back to SmackDown?" Sasha asked

"In about two months or so." She said

"Oh, okay." I said

"So, do you guys have matches on Friday?" She asked

"Yeah I have a mixed tag-team match with Jeff against the new Diva Kristine and John Cena." I said

"Oh cool! I saw her first match last Friday...you know, after she was done watching Hope for you? She's got talent." Jen said

"Yeah, she does." Sasha said

"She's really nice too, but she seemed really shy when we met her. She watched Hope for me and she was good at it." I said

"Really?" Jen said

"Yeah, but I think she's afraid of Sasha....because of Taker." I said.

"I hope not!" Sasha said.

"That would suck." Jen said.

We continued to talk about random stuff. We were still sitting there, talking about our children, when Shawn came in.

"Hey girls" Shawn said

"Hey, there. Have you been gone all night?" I asked

", I got married last night.." Shawn said

"What? To who?" Jen said

"You guys don't know her, but her name is Rebecca. She used to be a Nitro Girl for WCW." Shawn said

"Oh, cool." I said

"Nothing ever shocks me anymore." Sasha said.

"I agree with you." Jen said.

"I'm moving in with her today, so I have to pack my stuff." he said

"Okay." I said

He left to go to his room to pack his things. At that moment, Jeff came down with Taker who was carrying James and Triple H came down stairs.

"Hey, baby! Hey, boys" I said

They all said hi to us and sat down.

"Oh, Shawn got married last night. To a girl that used to be a Nitro Girl. Her name is Rebecca and he's moving in with her today" Jen said

"Really?" Taker said

"Yes." I said

"I've met her and she's really nice" Triple H said

"Wow, he got married! I never thought I see the day." Jeff said laughing

"Yes! He's moving out!" Taker said with the biggest smile on his face

"Mark, be nice!" Sasha said

"Okay...uh...I mean...Shawn's moving out! That's so sad!" Taker said laughing

"That's a little bit better." Sasha said

She took James from him and then kissed him. I gave Hope to Jeff because she wouldnt stop crying and as soon as i gave Hope to Jeff she stoped crying

"I don't think she likes her Mommy too much..." I said

"Babe, she does. She just wants her Daddy right now." He said

"Okay." I said

A couple hours later, Shawn came down and started loading his car with his stuff. The guys helped him including Taker, but only after Sasha told him to.

"Well that's everything. Thanks for the help guys and I'll see you on Friday" He said to us

We all gave him a hug then he left.

"That's it! No one else is moving in!" I said

"Yeah, but what are we going to do with the spare room?" Taker said

"We could turn it into the boys room because there is only on girl so far. We all own the house so we could build a room for girls in case any of us decode to have more kids." I said

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Jeff said

"I know some builers. I will give them all call today." Taker said

"Alright! Sounds good!" I said

"I could paint the boys' room." Jeff said

"That would be cool! You're a good artist" Sasha said

"Yeah he is!" I said

Later that day Taker called the builders and they said they would start building the room on Monday, We emptied the boys' new room. Once it was enpty, Jeff started painting it. He painted all the walls blue then put cars all over the walls and put James's and Brad's names on the walls where their cribs are going to be. Then Sasha,Taker, Triple H and Jen moved their baby stuff into the room while Jeff and I got stuck watching the three babies. Sasha and Jen would take breaks when their babies were hungry, but then would help out the guys.

They finshed at eight a night and we all decided to watch TV till 11 then we went to bed.

On Friday we headed to SmackDown with our babies. SmackDown started with DX defending thier titles agaist CM Punk and Luke Gallows. DX won because Shawn did Sweet Chin Music to CM Punk, who then staggered to Triple H. Triple H gave him a pedigree and then he pinned him. Jen was there, but she was backstage with Brad, because both members of DX had forbidden her to come to ringside.

Then it was Jeff and I against Kristine and John Cena but unfortunetly, Jeff and I lost to them, because John did a Additude Ajustment to Jeff while Kristine did a Five Knuckle Shuffle to me. Then Sasha had a match against Michelle McCool. Sasha won by doing a chokeslam to Michelle. Then it was Matt against John Morrison and Matt lost, because Morrison did Starship Pain. Taker won against Dolph Ziggler. Lita lost to Kelly Kelly. When SmackDown was over, we headed back to the hotel and got some rest for the flight home tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you huys like it! please R&R...chapter 15 should be up in a couple of days!!! well see you guys soon! bye**


	16. Chapter 15

**This is Chapter 15 for you guys....SmackDowns on tonight can't wait what i can wait is when cm punk start his i can save you shit like give it a rest buddy....anyways thanks to SoulGirl21 for ideas and editing...thanks to CenaHardyGurl for ideas also....I hope Rey and Taker talk about their match at the royal rumble....well see you at the bottom.....****

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

On Monday morning, the builders came to look at the house to see whenre they were going to put the new room. They decided to add two new rooms: one downstairs and the other one right above told us it would take four days to build them both. By Thursday morning they finished the two rooms. Jeff painted the girl's room pink and then painted flowers and hearts all over it. Then he put Hopes name on the wall where her crib was going to go. Jeff and I put her stuff in her room while they other guys watch her for took most of the day but we finished it. In the other room we decided to put wrestling memorabilia that we all have collected over the years.

On Friday we headed to SmackDown for our matches. SmackDown started with Sasha going against Gail Kim. Sasha won by doing a cross body to Gail Kim. Then it was DX against Legacy. DX won by Triple H doing a pedigree to Cody Rhodes. Then it was Kristine and I against Lita and Michelle McCool. We won by me doing Twist of Fate to Lita and pinning her. Then it was Jeff against The Miz. Jeff won by doing a Swanton Bomb and pinning him. Then it was Taker who had a Triple Threat against The Big Show and Kane and Taker won by doing a Tomb Stone Piliedriver to Kane, Then Matt won against CM Punk. We all left to go home. A month later, we all noticed that none of us have heard or talk to Matt. We have seen him during SmackDown but he would just walk right by us and not talk to us at all. We would call his cell but he wouldn't pick it up.

"Okay, my brother is never like this," Jeff said

"Yeah, you guys are like best friends!" Sasha said

"Even when Bella told Matt what was going on between you two he was okay with it." Taker said

"Maybe you guys should go over there.." Jen said

"Yeah, we could watch Hope for you guys if you want." Triple H said

"Yeah let's go over there, Jeffro. I'm worried." I said

"Okay, are you sure you guys can watch Hope for us?" Jeff said

"Yeah of course! Her and James can play like they do everyday! She won't even notice you guys are gone." Sasha said

"Alright. Thanks, guys" I said

Jeff and I headed over to Lita's and Matt's house. When we got there we knocked on the door and Matt answered.

"Oh, um...hi guys. You can't be here right now." Matt said

"Why bro? You haven't talked to us in like a month. We're worried!" Jeff said

"Okay, fine! Come in!" Matt said

We walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Well, there is a reason why I haven't talked to you guys in a month.." Matt said

"Why? You can tell us anything!" Jeff said

"Well, Lita said if I hung out with any of you guys she said she would uh...." Matt said

"She would what?" I said

"She would kill Jeff, you, and Hope..." He said

"Oh My God! You're joking!" Jeff said sounding angry

"Nope, I'm not..." Matt said

"I'm going to kill her!!!" I said

"Bells! No, you're not" Jeff said

"I'm breaking up with her!" Matt said

"No, if you love her, I will talk some sense into her! Even though I hate her a lot I will do it for you!" I said

"Why? Bella! Everytime I tell you I'm going to break up with her you say no! I mean she almost killed my niece and and then she thretened to she kill my brother, my sister in law and my niece! The three most importent people in my life." Matt said

"Even though she did all that stuff I know you love her and I just want you to be happy" I said

Just then, Lita suddenly came in. She stared around the room, shocked to see us there.

"What the hell?" She said

"You Stupid _bitch_!" I said

I ran over to her and knocked her to the ground and started punching her. She would punch me then I would punch her. This lasted for five minutes untill Jeff pulled me off of her.

"Jeffro, let me go! She deserves it!" I said

"No, you're going to kill her!" He said trying to hold me back

"So! Is that a bad thing?" I said

"Yes! You will go to jail and I won't have a wife and Hope won't have her mom" Jeff said

"Alright!" I said

Matt picked Lita up and Jeff let me go.

"LIta, can I ask you something?" I said

"What?" She said

"Do you have a heart?" I said

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" Lita said

"Then why are you treating my brother like shit?" Jeff said

"Because my dad used to treat my mom and me like this and I thought....Oh never mind! I'm really sorry guys!" Lita said

"It's okay, but if you ever do anything like this again we're over!" Matt said

"Okay. I understand." Lita said

Then they kissed.

"Listen, Bella, I know you hate me, but could we aleast try and be friends" Lita said

"I will try" I said

I hugged her and Matt. Then Jeff and I left and went home. When we got home everyone was waiting for us.

"So, how did it go?" Sasha said

"Uh, Lita, told Matt that He would kill Jeff, Hope and I if he talked to anyone of us! Even you guys!" I said

"Oh my god! What a bitch!" Jen said

"Yeah, and then Bells atacked her." Jeff said laughing

"Wow. Way to go Bella" Taker said

"Thanks, but we know why she did it and were sorta good now." I said

I went over to James and Hope and picked Hope up.

"Hey baby girl, did you miss mommy?" I asked her even though I new she couldn't talk back to me because she was only eight months old.

"And Daddy too?" Jeff said

He came over to us and kissed Hope on the forehead then he kissed me on the lips.

"So, Shawn called. His wife is pregnant." Triple H said to Jeff and Me

"Really? That's awesome!" I said

"Yeah." Triple H said

We all decided to go out for dinner with our children. When we were done, we came back home and put them to bed. Then we sat up and talked until late in the night.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it!...please R&R...chapter 16 will be up soon....byes**


	17. Chapter 16

**this is chapter 16 for you guys...so Smackdown was soo funny on friday...Edge is sick of jericho's face lmao and cm punk is scared of the undertaker...lol anyways see you at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Four months later, Jen went back to SmackDown. DX eventually lost their tag-team titles. Yesterday was James's Birthday and today is Hope's Birthday. So, we decided to celabrate both their birthdays on the same day. We are throwing them a huge party because it's not everyday that your first born child turns one. We invited 100 people including John and his girlfriend Kristine. Lita and I were sort of getting along. At least when we were around Jeff and Matt. However, once they leave the room we fight. The party started at 1:00pm and we spent the first little while wandering around talking to people.

"Wow! They've gotten so big!" Kristine said

"Yeah, they have" John said

"Thanks guys!" Sasha said

"Yeah, thanks for coming! Hope and James really like you guys!" I said

"Yes, because children love me!" John said

"Yeah. Okay!" I said laughing

We talked to everyone for about two hours. Then we decided to give Hope and James their cakes. Hope's was a white ice cream cake with pink icing and James's was chocolate ice cream cake with blue icing. We all sang Happy Birthday and then I blew out the candles for Hope while Sasha blew out the candles for James. We cut the cake and Jeff grabbed a piece of Hope's and gave it to her. Then Taker took a peice of James's cake and gave it to him.

"Here you go, Baby Girl" Jeff said as Hope gave her Dad a big smile.

"Fro!" Hope said

"Oh, my god! Hope, you talked! Bells, she talked." Jeff said

"She did?" I said

"Yes. Say it again, Hope." Jeff said.

"Fro" Hope said

"Oh, my god! She talked!" I said.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?"

"I think she's trying to say "Jeffro" but it comes out "Fro" instead." I said.

"Oh, okay. Hope, you call me daddy. Jeffro is what Mommy calls me." Jeff said

"Da-ffro!" Hope said

"Okay, that works I guess!" Jeff said laughing

Meanwhile, Taker was giving James a piece of cake.

"Here you go, buddy." Taker said

"Ta-ker!" James said

"You talked! Sasha, he talked!" Taker said

"He did? Oh, my god! What did he say?" Sasha said.

"He said Taker!" Taker said.

"Oh, wow!" I said.

"James, you call me Daddy, okay?" Taker said.

"Day-der!" James said

"Okay! Igive up!" Taker said.

"What's the matter?" I said

"He called me Taker so I told him to call me Daddy and he's calling me Day-der now!" Taker said.

"Day-der" James said

"Don't worry, Babe. He'll figure it out eventually." Sasha said

Everybody finished their cake. Then it was time for James and Hope to open their presents. They each had over 100 presents from everybody because everyonet hat showed up brought each of them a present. Once they were done opening their presents, we let them play with a couple of their toys that got while we talked to everyone. About three hours later, the party ended and everyone left. At eight we put Hope, James and eight month old Brad to bed. Then we went to bed at around 11pm. The next morning, I was giving Hope breakfast when I got a call on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello, Bella, I was wondering if you could come over so we can talk." Lita said

"Yeah, sure I can. Let me finish giving hope breakfast. I will be there in twenty." I said

"Okay! See you then!" she said

I hung up and gave Hope the rest of her breakfast. Then went to go find Jeff. He was in our room listing to music. I went over to him and sat down on our bed beside him. He pulled one of headphones out of his ear and looked at me.

"Hey, Babe." Jeff said

"Hey, listen I need you to watch Hope for me. Lita called and she wants me to come over and talk to her." I said

"Yeah, sure. Of course I can, Babe." He said

I kissed him on the lips then left and headed to Lita's and Matt's house. I knocked on the door and Lita answered and let me in. We sat down on the couch.

"So what's up?" I asked her

"Well, I want to tell you why I hated you so much when we first met." she said

"Uh, Okay." I said

"Well, it's just because you dated Matt first and I got jealous. Then you cheated on him with his brother, so I was mad at that." Lita said

"Okay, the only reason I hated you was because you almost killed my baby. She's your future niece if Matt and you ever decide to get married" I said

"I was a bitch and I'm really sorry for everything I did to you, Jeff and Hope. I really hope you can forgive me!" Lita said

"I think I can get over in time." I said

I hugged her then left and went home. On Friday Night SmackDown, The Hardy Boyz reunited, but with two other people. Lita and I joined them and now we were being called Team Extreme. We talked to the fans for a bit then we left to get ready for our matches. The first match Jen won against Beth Phenix, Then DX won against Cryme Time. Sasha won against Maria. John won against Randy Orton. Kristine won against Eve Torris. Taker won against Jericho. I won against Kelly Kelly. Lita won against Michelle McCool. Then, the Hardy Boyz won against John Morrison and won their Tag-Team titles back. Lita and I came out to celabrate with them and I brought Hope with me too. Jeff took her from me to hold her and she smiled at him. Then SmackDown ended with us leaving and going backstage.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!!!! chapter 17 will be good... i think you will like it anyways see you in a couple** of days!!!


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17...I hope you guys like it! thanks to My new friend CenaHardyGirl for some of the ideas and to my friend SoulGirl21 for some of the ideas and for editing! Smackdown was awsome! loved what Edge said to Jericho about his face lol "I am just sick of your face all the time" lmao that was the best part well untill taker came out and scared the hell out of CM Punk lol well anyways I will see you at the bottom!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I was asleep on Jeff's chest when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went into the living room to answer it. When I did, I saw John and Kristine standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hello, neighbour!" Kristine said

"What?" I said

"We bought the house beside you guys..." John said

"We're moving in today." Kristine said

"Okay, that's awsome" I said

Just then, Jeff came dowm carrying Hope.

"Hey guys." He said

"They're are new neighbours" I said

"Really? That's awsome!" He said

"Yeah, it is." Kristine said

They came in and sat down on the couch. Kristine took Hope from Jeff so that she could hold her. When she did Hope smiled at her.

"Kris!" Hope said

"Awe, she just said my name." Kristine said

"Yeah, She calls Jeff Daffro." I said

"What's that stand for?" John asked

"She puts Daddy and Jeffro together and I guess it came out like that. It's really cute actually." I said

"Wow and she's only one year old that's pretty neat." John said

"She hasn't said Mommy yet, but I'm hoping she says it soon." I said

"She will, Bell." Kristine said

"Well, no one's ever called me that nickname before" i said

"Yeah, I know. Is it okay?" She asked

"Yeah, it's fine." I said

"Okay, that's good." She said

An hour later Taker, Sasha, Triple H and Jen came downstairs and said hi to us. Sasha was carrying James and Jen was carrying Brad. They all sat down on the couch. Kristine gave Hope back to me and she took James so she could hold him. I could tell that she really liked our children.

"So, Kristine and John are our new neighbours. They bought the house beside us." I said

"That's cool." Sasha said

"Good thing we like you guys!" Jen said

"Yeah, that's true" John said

Kristine gave James to Takeer and James started pulling on his hair. Kristine and John laughed as Kristine took Brad from Jen so she could hold him.

"So, are you guys packed yet?" Triple H asked

"Yeah, we loaded the truck last night so all the movers had to do was get the keys and drive it down here. We left earlier then them so that's we decided to stop here." John said

"Okay." Jeff said

We heard a truck pull into their new house and we figured the movers got here.

"Well, that's them. I guess we should go so we can unpack." Kristine said.

"Okay, I guess we will see you guys later." Taker said

"Of course!" John said

Kristine gave Brad back to Jen then her and John left.

"Well, we should take the children to the park." Sasha said

"You guys go. I'm going to stay here." I said

"Yeah, me too." Jeff said

"Okay, can we at least take Hope with us? Her and James really like each other." Sasha said

"Yeah, of course, They're like best friends and they're only one year old." I said

"I know it's really cute Of course, they like brad too" Jeff said

"Yeah, which is a good thing." Taker said

"Yeah, it is." Jen said

"Okay, we will get Hope ready for you guys" I said

"Okay." Sasha said

I took Hope upstairs and got her ready for the park then brought her down to the others. They left when all three children were ready.

"So what do you want to do, Bells?" J eff said

"I don't know. Just relax. This is our frist time alone without Hope" I said

"Yeah, it is." Jeff said

I snuggled up to Jeff and he put his arm around me.

"I love you, Bells." He said

"I love you too, Jeffro. Always have, always will." I said

I kissed Jeff on the lips. Ten minutes later, I took Jeff's shirt off. Then ten minutes later, he took mine off. Fiffteen minutes later, we didn't notice that everyone else had come back and could see what was going on.

"EW! Guys, go to your room and do that!" Sasha said

"Put your shirts on!" Taker said

"What's going on?" Jen said

"Oh, my god!" Triple H

"Cover the children's eyes!" Sasha said

Jeff and I stoped kissing and put our shirts on.

"Uh, hi guys" I said

"Sorry guys. We didn't think you would be home so soon" Jeff sais

"Well, the children are hungry" Sasha said

"Oh, yeah" I said

I got up and took Hope from Taker. I got her undresed and gave her some mashed potatoes. Sasha and Jen gave James and Brad some mashed potatoes too. Later that day, Matt, Lita, Shawn, and Rebecca, who is about five months pregnant came over.

"So ,John and Kristine moved next door." I said

"Oh okay, That's why we saw them moving in box in that house" Shawn said

"Yeah, that's why" Jeff said

"So, can Hope and James say any more words yet?" Matt said

"Yeah, Hope said Kris today" I said

"Oh cool." Matt siad

"James said Mommy at the park today" Sasha said

"That's awesome" Rebecca said

"Yeah, I cant believe how big they're getting!" Lita said

Matt picked up Hope from where she was playing with James and put her on his lap

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Matt asked

"Uncle Matty." Hope said with a big smile.

"Oh my god! Way to go, Hope. I'm your Uncle." Matt said

"Wow!" Jeff said

"Some one loves their uncle" I said

"Yes, she does" Matt said

He kissed her on the forehead then put her back down on the floor to play with James again. Everyone left at supper time. At 11:30pm we all went up to our rooms to go to bed.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it!!! Please R&R Chapter 18 will be up in a couple of days!!! see you guys soon!!! thanks!!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay here is chapter 18 for you guys!!! hope you like it!!! man monday night raw was awsome John convincing vince to fight bret at wrestlemania 26 then bret shows up and attacks vince....and of course he changes his mind and said no...then shawn might have quit we dont know find out on friday or next monday...anyways thanks to Diana and robyn for the ideas and to robyn for the editing and to everyone for reading and reviewing....you guys are awsome....sorry it took to long to get this up i was sick yesterday anyways see you at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Four Months later Rebecca is now nine months pregnant and is due anyday now. Today is Brad's Birthday and we were also throwing him a birthday part too. He is now one years old. Hunter and Jen decided to move out and move into the other house next to us because they wanted to live alone and be a family.

two months ago they moved out but we were throwing the birthday party at our house because it is alot bigger. We were all in the living room decorating the house when our house phone rang. I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Bella, It's Shawn" He said

"Oh I know, I can tell by your voice" I said

"Okay well i'm just calling to let you know that rebecca went into labour lastnight, so hopfully she will be having our baby today" Shawn said

"Okay I will let everybody know" I said

"Thanks, well I have to go now, bye" He said

"Bye Shawn" I said

I hung up the phone and returned to the living room and saw everyone decorating. Hope, James and Brad were all in the play pen playing with toys. Over the four month Hope and James have learn alot of words and could walk now.

"Guys Shawn and Rebecca are in the hospital, they've been their since lastnight, there going to have the baby today" I said

"Okay cool" They all said

I went over to Jeff and kissed him. We finished decorating the house at around noon. Just before the party started Shawn called and said that Rebecca and him now have a baby boy that they names Cameron. The party started at two . All the Superstar's and Diva's showed up including Matt, Lita, John and Kristine.

Jen and Hunter bought Brad a blue cake with Trucks on it. We gave him his cake an hour later. Jen helped him blow out the candles and started passing the cake around. We all finshed and started talking again. about an hour later we let him open his presents. Jen and Hunter let him play with his toys while we talked some more. Everyone went home at six. .Jeff and I cleaned the house up while Hope and James ate some dinner.

We put them to bed at eight. Us four deicided to watch a movie. When it was over we went to bed. The next morning Kristine and John came over.

"So Sasha and Bell, do you guys want to go shopping today?" Kristine asked

"Sure, we will bring Hope and James with us" I said

"Okay" She said

Hope came in the living room with a big smile on her face.

"Aunt Kris" Hope said

"Hi Hope" Kristine said

"Up" She said holding her hand out

"Okay" Kristine said picking her up

James came into the livning room and looked at Hope.

"Hope, come play with me" He said

"Otay James" She said

Kristine put Hope down and she left with James. Two hours later we left with the children to go shopping. At three we came back from the mall. Kristine was tired so she wanted to get John so she could go home and take a nap. We were talking as we got to the door and sasha opened it. Hope and James ran to their daddies so they could take a nap.

"I'm telling you girl that top looks so good on you" I said to Kristine

"No it doesn't" She started to say as she bumped into Sasha.

"Ouch Sash, What are you doing" She said

Then we all saw it. John was on the couch with someones kissing him. It was Liz is ex girlfriend.

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA JR" Kristine yelled

She droped her bags on the floor and ran upstairs to our bathroom. She locked the door. Sasha and I just stared for a few minutes. Jeff and Taker came downstairs from putting the children to bed. Then ever thing got worse.

"Mabey I should go" Liz said

"YEAH I THINK YOU SHOULD" I yelled at her.

I ran at her and knocked her to the ground. I had no idea why I was doing this but she deserves it for hurting one of my best friends. I started punching her as Jeff pulled me off of her. Then Jeff put me down. Then Mark and Jeff threw her out and she landed on her ass.

"WHAT THE HELL JOHN" Sasha said

"WHAT?, SHE KISSED ME" He yelled

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT JOHN, WE SAW WHAT WAS GOING ON, YOU WERE LIP LOCKED WITH HER, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KRISTINE?" Sasha yelled

Sasha went up to John and smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch what the hell Sash" John asked

"Your and idot" She said

"She came on to me okay, I would never do that to kris" He said

"She might hate you man" Taker said

"Guys I didn't do it, I didn't want to kiss her, I don't even like her anymore, you got to trust me on this, I would never kiss Liz after what happen between us" John said

"Okay, well you should go upstairs and talk to her" I said

"Your right" He said

He left and went upstairs, we could here him trying to get Kristine to open the door. Finally we here the door open and then shut. Half hour later they both came down holding hands.

"Thanks for the help guys" Kristine said

"Sure, No Problem" We said

"Were going home now, see you guys later" John said

They left and we sat on the couch talking untill we here Hope and James crying. Sasha and I got up and went and got our children. Then we bring them into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Mommy, I want daddfro" Hope said

"Okay baby girl" I said as I put her down and she walked over to Jeff.

He picked her up and sat her down on her lap.

"Hope, you know you can call me daddy" He saids

"I know Daddy" She said

"There you go, you did it" He said

"Yup" Hope said

"James can now call me daddy to" Taker said

"Finally" I said

We all laught then we watch some tv.

"Supper mommy" James said

"Oh yeah" Sasha said

We made dinner for everybody. At around eight we put Hope and James to bed. Then we went to bed shotly after because today has been a long day.

A month later later I was starting to gain alittle weight so I decided to take a home pregnancy test but it showed I wasnt pregnant. We saw cameron a couple of day after he was born and over the month he was starting to look alot like Shawn. Kristine and John's relationship was back to normal.

Lita and I were become friends. Matt had asked her to marry him and she said yes. So there wedding would be in a couple of months. We all decided to take some time off work and spend it with our almost two year old babies.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like it!!! please reveiw!!! so Chapter 19 will have a major surpise in it!!!! but you guys will have to wait and see!!! it should be up in a couple of days!!! bye**


	20. Chapter 19

**This is chapter 19 for u guys!! hope you guys like the big surpise i put in here!!! i got it from a show on tv!!! thanks to everyone who review the story....Thanks to diana aka CenaHardyGurl and to Robyn aka SoulGirl21......Please check out their stories they have written...there stories are great!!!! cant't wait to see TNA i hope Jeff's on it tonight!!!... see you guys at the bottom!!!****Chapter 19**

* * *

Two months later, we all decided to go back to SmackDown. We all had matches tonight. We left Hope, James and Brad with a nanny at our house. The fans were all glad to see us back in action. SmackDown started with Lita vs Layla. Lita won by doing a Twist of Fate. Then the Hardy Boyz vs Cryme Time. The Hardyz won by Jeff doing a Swanton Bomb. Then Mickey James vs Me. I won by doing Whisper in the Wind. John vs Randy Orton. John won by doing the Attitude Adjustment. Kristine and Sasha vs Michelle McCool and Maryese. Sasha and Kristine won by Sasha chokeslaming Michelle and Kristine doing a five knuckle shuffle.

DX vs John Morrison and the Miz. Dx won by Shawn doing Sweet Chin Music to The Miz. Then Miz staggered into Triple H, who did a pedigree to him. Jen vs Melina. Jen won by doing a Cross body. Then last but not least, The Undertaker vs Mark Henry. Taker won by doing a chokeslam. After SmackDown was over, we all headed to our hotel rooms to get a goodnight sleep before heading home to be with our children and waiting for the next Friday Night SmackDown.

*One Month Later*

I have been feeling a little sick lately, but thought nothing of it. I went into Hope's room and picked her up. I took her into the kitchen to give her breakfast and I saw that Sasha was in there giving James breakfast already.

"Ello, James." Hope said

"Hi, Hope." James said

I put her into her high chair and gave her a bowl of cereal. I was about to go wake Jeff up when I got a sharp pain in my stomach. Jeff came downstairs and saw me holding my stomach.

"Hey, Bells, What's wrong?" He said

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." I said

I went over and gave him a kiss. _I hope it's nothing_ I thought to myself. Over the day, the pain kept getting worse. I just thought it was the stomach flu, but I was so wrong. At five o'clock the pain got really bad. It was to the point where I couldn't move without it hurting.

"Okay, I have to take you to the hospital!" Jeff said

He picked me up just as my paints got wet.

"What the hell?" I asked

"I don't know! You guys watch Hope for us! Please?" Jeff said

"Sure we can! Now Go!" Sasha said

"Thanks!" Jeff said

We left and headed to the hospital. We got there in no time flat. Jeff told the doctors what was going on and that we had no idea what it is. They put me in a room without question and the doctor checked me out to see what it is. The pain kept getting worse by every minute. When the doctor checked me out he looked at us.

"Mrs Hardy, you're in labour! Did you know your pregnant?" He asked

"What? I'm not pregnant! There must be a mistake!" I said

"Yes you are! You're about eight and a half months!" He said

"No, I'm not pregnant! I can't be! I only gained twenty-five pounds! My last pregnancy I gained fifty pounds!" I said

"Each pregnancy is different..." He said

"She can't be pregnant! She's had her monthly over the eight months! It did skip a couple months but still! How could we know if the baby never moved?!" Jeff said

"Like I said, each pregnancy will be different..." He said

"Listen doctor, there is no way im pregnant! I took a couple pregnancy tests and they showed that I'm not pregnant!" I said

"Mrs Hardy, you are pregnant this baby is coming right now! I need you to start pushing!" He said

"But I can't be!" I said

"Bells, Just listen to the doctor! Okay?" Jeff said

"Alright fine!" I said

I started pushing and ten minutes later, Jeff and I heard a baby crying.

"It's a boy." the doctor said

"Oh my god! I was pregnant!" I said

"Yes you were." Jeff said

He kissed me on the lips.

"I wrestled a couple of days ago because I didn't...." I said

"We will check him out for you guys! You have nothing to worry about Mr. and Mrs Hardy." He said

"Okay, thank you doctor." We both said

"I can't believe I didn't know I was pregnant!" I said

"Me either! Last time you could tell and this one we couldn't. Bells, it's not your fault." Jeff said

"Well, we have a son now." I said

"Yes, we do and we should give him a name." Jeff said

"Well...you have any ideas?" I asked

"What about Logan Moore Hardy?" Jeff said

"That's wonderful, Babe?" I said

"Okay." Jeff said

The doctor came into the room.

"Without anything and you wrestling, your baby boy looks fine." He said

"Thanks, doctor." I said

The nurse came in with Logan and handed him to me.

"Wow! He looks a lot like you, Jeffro" I said

"Yeah, he does" Jeff said

I handed Logan to Jeff so he could hold our new son. We were let out around eight that night because the both of us were just fine. When we got home Jeff went into the house and explained to Matt, Lita, Kristine, John, Sasha, Taker, Jen, Triple H, Shawn, Rebecca, and the kids. He told Hope that she had a new brother as I came into the house carrying Logan.

"Hey guys, so..apparently I was pregnant and didn't know. Meet Logan Moore Hardy." I said

"That my brother!" Hope said as she came up to me and looked at him.

"Yes, he is your brother!" I said

"Wow, you guys gave him my middle name as his middle name! I feel honoured!" Matt said

"Well, you are his uncle!" Jeff said

I sat down on the couch and let everyone hold him, even Hope got a chance to hold her new baby brother. Then we put all the children to bed. we all sat on the couch.

"Wow! You were pregnant and didn't know it!" Kristine said

"Yeah, I denied it for a good ten minutes and the doctor kept telling me I was so I just gave in and then he was born." I said

"Okay. He is cute though. He looks a lot like Jeff" Sasha said

"Yes, he does" I said

We all hung out for a little bit then everyone that didn't live there left. Jeff and I went to bed before Taker and Sasha because today has been along day. We put Logan in a crib that Jeff set up in the boys room before we went to bed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like it!!! chapter 20 should be really good too!! it will be up in a couple of days....please Reveiw...I love to here what you guys thik about it!!!! thanks...bye**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20 for you guys...so they ending is alittle sad and yeah i just hope you guys don't freak out on me!! thanks to Diana and Robyn for ideas and editing!!!! Smackdown was goo lastnight!! except that batista was suppost to give us explantion but he didn't ans then stupid Jericho Beat The Undertaker like how does that happen!!! i dont' get it!!! Stupid jericho!!! anyways see you at the bottom!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

A week later I was sound asleep when I herd Logan crying through the baby monitor. I decided to get up and get him. I went into his room and picked him up. I fed him in the rocking chair we have in his room. We had decided to give James the boys room and use Hunter's and Jen's room for Logan. When I was done, I put him back in his crib and went to go see if Hope was awake yet. I walked into her room and saw her playing in her crib. When she saw me she smiled at me.

"Ello mommy, I paying!" Hope said

"I see that sweetie." I said

I went over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy wake?" Hope said

"No, not yet sweetheart, but we can go wake him up if you want." I said

"Yeah peas." Hope said

"Okay." I said

I picked her up and put her on the floor so she could walk to our room. When we got their she jumped on the bed.

"Dada, wake up!" Hope said

Jeff's eyes opened and he looked at Hope.

"I'm awake, Hopekins" Jeff said

He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Daddy, tickle me!" She said

"Tickle you?" He said

"Yeah!"

He started tickling her and she laughed. I just smiled at them. _Wow, he is really good with our children! _I thought to myself. He stopped tickling her and she started crying.

"What's wrong Hope?" He asked

"You tickled me and I peed my pants!" Hope said

"It's okay honey, you're wearing a diaper" I said

"Otay!" She said

"Are you hungry?" Jeff asked her

"Yup!" She said

"Okay, lets go get some breakfast sweetheart." I told her

"Otay, Mommy and Daddy." She said

I put her on the floor so she could walk. I kissed Jeff as he got dressed. Hope and I went to the kitchen to get her breakfast. I put her in her high chair and gave her a little bowl of cereal. About 15 minutes later, the door bell rang. I went and opened it and saw Kristine standing there.

"Hey, girl, come in." I said

"Thanks. Is Sasha awake? I want to tell you guys something." She said

"No, but if you could go to the kitchen and keep an eye on Hope, I will go get Sasha" I said

"Sure can!" She said

She went into the kitchen as I went upstairs and knocked on Sasha and Taker's bedroom door.

"Yes?" Taker said

"Is Sasha awake? Kristine want to talk to her and I." I said

"No, but I will wake her up and send her downstairs in five." Taker said

"Okay, and James is awake." I said

"Okay, thanks Bella." Taker said

"No problem." I said

I went back down stairs and sat down beside Kristine who had Hope in her lap as Jeff came down carrying Logan. He handed him to me and sat down. Ten minutes later Sasha, Taker and James came down and sat on the couch.

"So, what's up?" Sasha asked

"Well John's still sleeping but I couldn't hold it in anymore." Kristine said

"Okay, spill." I said

"Well, he asked me to marry him last night" She said

"Oh my god!!! That's awesome!!!" Sasha said

"Yeah it is!" She said

"Congrats girl!" I said

"Thanks, Bell." she said

"So when the wedding?" Jeff said

"Not sure yet, but it will be sometime after Matt and Lita's wedding." She said

"Okay, sounds awesome."Taker said

"Aunt Kris get married?" James said

"Yes I am." She said

"To Uncle John?" Hope asked

"Yes sweetie." She said

Logan started crying so I got up to go change his diaper. I came back and John was now here.

"Wow! When did you get here?" I asked

"When you were changing Mister Logan's diaper." John said

"Okay." I said

"So, congrats buddy." Jeff said

"Thanks." He said as he kissed Kristine

"Yuck!" Hope said

"What, Sweetie? That stuff means we're in love. Besides, your Mommy and Daddy do that." Kristine said

"I know, but I don't see it and I wove James." Hope said smiling at James.

"Okay." She said

"Not till your older, sweetie." Jeff said

"Otay, Daddy!" Hope said

The rest of the day we talked about plans for their wedding. A month later, it was the day of Matt and Lita's wedding. Us girls were her bridesmaids and the guys were Matt`s best men, She made Hope the flower girl and she is really happy about it. James would carry the rings with the help of his dad.

The wedding started like any other wedding. At the end, the minister pronounced them husband and wife and Matt kissed Lita. That night it was the reception. We left the children at home with a nanny while we all went to the reception.

"Congrats, sister in law." I said

"Thanks! I'm so glad we're friends now." Lita said

"You know what? I am glad too." I said

Matt and Jeff came up to us.

"Hey, boys." I said

"I would like to dance with my new wife and then my sister in law." Matt said

"Okay, I'm going to dance with my husband." I said

We all went on the dance floor and started dancing. All the superstars and Divas were here and most of them were dancing. When the song was over I danced with Matt while Jeff danced with Lita. Kristine and John's wedding was in two days so we all had to go home around midnight to get some sleep. We had to all help with the last minute details.

We headed home and went to bed. Two days later, it was now John and Kristine wedding and we were all very excited. Us girls were her bridesmaids and the guys were John's best men. Hope was the flower girl here too and James got to carry the rings here also. The wedding started and it ended about an hour later with John kissing his new wife then they left. We all took the kids home to stay with the nanny while we went to the reception.

"Congrats guys!" Sasha said

"Thanks!"Kristine said

"You guys will be awesome together!" I said

"Thanks.." John said

We all hung out and had an awesome time at the reception, Then we went home about one in the morning and went to bed. The next Friday, we went to SmackDown to have our matches. I didn't have a match tonight due to having a baby lest then two months ago. SmackDown started with a divas match. About half way through, it was time for Matt's match, but when is music started playing he never came out. We all got worried and started looking for Lita to see if she new were he went. I found her in the Diva's locker room.

"Lita, do you know where Matt is? His match is right now and no one can find him!" I said

"Yeah, I saw him ten minutes ago. He was getting ready for his match." Lita said

"Okay, well now we have to find him!" I said

"Right!" Lita said

We all started looking for Matt. I looked everywhere and still no Matt. Then I went into the men's locker room and looked around. He wasn't there either. As I was leaving, I saw a closet door that was slightly open. I pulled it all the way open and screamed. Someone was curled up on the floor of the closet and their face was covered in blood.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!!! i will update really soon so its not left hanging that much....please reveiw and let me know what you think!!! ttyl bye**


	22. Chapter 21

**So here is Chapter 21 for you guys!!! so we find out who it was that Bella found in the closet and who did it and if he survivs and stuff...Thanks to Robyn for editing and thanks to Dian for the idea in chapter 20 that continues in this chapter....So Raw tonight was Kinda weird with Jerry Springer on it!!! Then poor Bret gets hurt from this lady who backs her car into his limo...so i hope hes okay!!!! then shawn last monday said his career was over and then this monday dosnt show up!!! so I hope he didn't actually quit!!!! Batista next monday yay! NOT!!!!...so anyways see you guys at the bottom!!!!****

* * *

****Chapter 21**

We were all at SmackDown for our Matchs that night. The last match of the night was Matt vs Jericho. Jericho came out and went into the ring, When it was Matt's turn his music played but he didn't come out. Jericho won by a count out. Matt still never showed so we all went looking for him, I had found out from Lita that ten minutes before his match he was getting ready and about to go wait for his music to start. We all decided to go look for him.

I went into the men's locker room and looked around. He wasn't there. As I was leaving, I saw a closet door that was slightly open. I pulled it all the way open and screamed. Someone was curled up on the floor of the closet and their face was covered in blood. I screamed loudly when I realized it was Matt.

"Oh, my god Matty! I will go get help!" I said

I ran all over the arena looking for Jeff and Lita. I was calling nine-one-one on my cell phone as I was looking for them. I finally found them by the Diva's locker room.

"Oh my god! Guys, I found Matt! Someone beat him up pretty badly and I called nine-one-one! They're on their way!" I said, crying.

"Where is he?" Lita asked, sounding very worried

"Come on! I will take you guys there! I don't even know if he's alive!" I said

We all headed back to the men's locker room and went into the closet. Matt was still there in the same position. I could see that he was breathing but barly. Lita went over to him and Jeff just huged me because I was still crying. The paramidics showed up about ten minutes later,they put Matt on the strecher and put him in the ambulance. Lita got in with him. Jeff and I went to go find John, Kristine, Taker, Sasha, Dx and Jen to tell them what was happening and to see if they could watch Hope and Logan for us. We found them and they said okay. Jeff and I left to go to the hospital. We got there in about 15 minutes and went up to the frount desk. We told the lady at the front desk who we were and who we were here for and she told us to go wait in the waiting room. When we got there, Lita was their sitting in a chair crying.

"Lita, your not allowed in?" Jeff asked

"No, he's in surgery." She said

"Oh my god!!" I said

"Yeah, I don't know who would do this to him!" Lita said

"Don't worry we will find out!" Jeff said

"Yeah we will! And when we do, they're dead." I said

Three hours later, the doctor came out and told us that Matt was doing fine and breathing, but not on his own. We were allowed to go in and see him. When we got in their we saw that he has a breathing tube in his month and wires hooked up to his body. _Oh my god! He looks so bad! Who would do this to him? Well, whoever it was is going to pay!_ I thought to myself.

We stayed there for a couple of hours just watching him. The doctors had told us that he would have the breathing tube in his mouth untill he could breathe on his own. He would be in a coma and in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Jeff and I decided to go home and get some sleep. Lita decided to stay there with him. She would call us if anything happened or changed. We got to the hotel and found that the children were asleep, but the adults were all waiting for us to get back and tell them about Matt. We sat down on the couch and looked at them.

"Hey guys, Matt's doing better, but not that much." Jeff said

"Yeah, he had surgery and it went good, but now he's in a coma and can't breathe on his own." I said

"Oh my god!" Jen said

"Yeah!" I said

"We know who did it by the way." Sasha said

"Who?" Jeff and I said at the same time

"CM Punk. I was getting James and Hope ready while Kristine was getting Logan ready to go Home and we overheard him and Luke talking about it!" Sasha said

"So, we went and told Vince and he fired them from the WWE!" Kristine said

"Oh my god!" Was all I could say

"Good thing he got fired!" Jeff said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"So, do you guys happen to know where is hotel room is?" Jeff asked

"Yeah. Why?" Shawn said

"Uh..no reason." Jeff said

"It's one-twenty-two." Hunter said

"Okay thanks. Well, Bells, I'm going out for a couple hours. I will be back later" Jeff said

"No! I know where you're going and I'm going with you!" I said

"No you're not! You have to watch the kids!" Jeff said

"We will go with him Bella." Taker said

"Yeah, Taker and I will go with him. Don't worry." John said

"Okay." I said

They got up, gave us kisses then they left. Shawn left to be with Rebecca and Cameron. Hunter,Jen and Brad left to go home. Kristine stayed with us to wait for John. They came back two hours later with bruised knuckles. They sat down beside us.

"So, I take it by your hands you guys found them and kicked their asses." I said

"Oh, yeah. We did." Jeff said

"We didn't beat them as bad as they beat Matt but we sure did kick their asses." Taker said

"Oh yeah. They wont bother us again."John said

"Good!" I said

"Oh yeah! Uh, I know this isn't a good time to say this but I can't hold it in anymore." Sasha said

"Okay." Taker said

"Well, before SmackDown I found out that I'm two months pregnant. That's why I didn't have a match tonight." Sasha said

"Wow that's awsome!" Taker said, kissing her.

"Congrats guys." John and Kristine said

"Yeah, congrats guys!" Jeff and I said

A couple of hours later, John and Kristine went home while we went to bed. Over the next two months, Matt could breathe on his own, but he was still in a coma. Jeff, Hope, Logan, and I were going to go visit. Logan is now about six months old. Sasha is four months pregnant. When we got in there Hope went up to Matt and Kissed him on the cheek.

"Aunt Lita?" Hope said

"Yes, Hope?" Lita said

"Uncle Matt gonna wake up soon?" Hope asked

"I hope so, sweetie!" Lita said

Matt started moving and slowly started opening his eyes. He looked right and me and smiled.

"Hey, babe." Matt said

"Uh..what did you say? Are you talking to me?" I asked

"Yes." Matt said

"Uh...I think you lost part of your memory. Matt, we broke up. I'm married to your brother, Jeff, and we have two children together." I said

"You're married to Lita." Jeff said

"Oh, okay. So, you guys finally hooked up? Wow that's awsome!!...So who is this little girl?" Matt asked

"I'm Hope. Silly Uncle Matt." Hope said

"Okay, and is that your brother that your Dad is holding?" Matt asked

"Yeah! That Logan silly!" Hope said

"Okay, and is that my pretty wife over there?" Matt asked

"Yes I am!" Lita said

"Okay!" Matt said

We hung out in Matt's room for awhile and told him all the memories he had lost and would hopefully get back soon. We went home that night and put the children to be then we went to bed shortly after. A couple weeks later, Matt finally got back his memory. He was let out of the hospital a week later. He still couldn't wrestle for a couple of weeks, but at least he was doing fine and at home. We spent the day that Matt was let out of the hospital with him and Lita to get caught up on everything. Logan was now almost seven months old and James and Hope's birthdays were soon. Brad birthday was a couple months after. We went home that night and sat down on the couch and just hung out with my friends and family.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it!!! please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas for chapter 22 which should be up in the next couple of days!!! well see you guys soon ttyl bye...**


	23. Chapter 22

**here is chapter 22 for you guys hope you like it!! can't wait for tna or smackdown!! hope there awsome!!! i really hope Brets leg is ok...Stupid girl backing up into brets limo!!! anyways thanks to everyone for the reviews....thanks to robyn for the editing and to diana for some of the ideas....you guys rock...anyways see you at the bottom!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

A month Later Matt was still healing from the attack from Punk and Luke. Sasha is five months pregnant and showing. Hope and James were now in toddler beds. I was asleep beside Jeff in our bed when I decided to get up. I gave Jeff a kiss on his cheek when he rolled over and looked at me.

"Hey babe, where you going?" Jeff asked

"I was going out to the living room. I can't sleep anymore." I said

"Okay I'll come. Now I can't sleep" Jeff said laughing

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, Jeffro" I said

"It's OK, Bells." Jeff said

We both got out of bed and got dressed. Then we went to the living room. I brought the baby monitor so that way we could hear if Logan or Hope woke up. Jeff and I sat down on the couch and started watching the Music channel. Jeff started singing the songs he knew.

"Wow, Babe you're really good at singing." I said

"Thanks, Babe. I love singing and my art as much as I love to wrestle" Jeff said

"I know you do. You also love your family." I said kissing him on the lips

We were still kissing when Hope came down the stairs. She looked at us.

"Mommy and Daddy kissin...." Hope said laughing

We stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Hey, Hopekins." Jeff said

"Daddy love Mommy?" Hope said

"Of course I do! I also love my Hopekins and my Logan!" Jeff said

"Otay Hope Love Daddy too! And Mommy and my brother Logan!" Hope said

"That's very good." I said

I picked her up and sat her down beside us. I herd Logan crying from upstairs, so I got up and went upstairs and got him and brought him back downstairs. Jeff and I made them breakfast. An hour later, Taker, Sasha and James came down stairs and came in the kitchen to give James breakfast.

When the kids were done, we all decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie. Suddenly, we heard No More by Three Days Grace coming from somewhere. I glanced around and realized it was coming from my cell phone. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, Bella." Lita said

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing. I was just wondering if Matt and I could come over?" Lita asked

"Of course you and Matt can come over!" I said

"Okay! We will be there in a few!" Lita said

"Okay, sounds good! See you soon." I said as I hung up the phone

"Matt and Lita are coming over." I said

"Okay cool." Sasha said

"YAY!!! Uncle Matt and Aunt Lita!" Hope said

We all started laughing. Twenty minutes later, Matt and Lita walked in. They sat down on the couch and Matt took Logan from me. Hope went over to Lita and she picked her up.

"So Matt, how are you feeling?" I asked

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks, Bella." Matt said

"That's good." Taker said

"Yup!! Anyway, we have some news to tell you guys." Lita said

"Yes we do!" Matt said

"What is it?" I asked

"Hope and Logan are going to have a cousin." Matt said

"Yes they are." Lita said

"Wow! That's awesome!" I said

"Congrats Bro!" Jeff said

"Congratulations!" Sasha said

"Yeah, congrats!" Taker said

"Thanks." Matt and Lita said

We all talked for a while then Matt and Lita went home. Four months later, Matt was back to himself. Lita is four months pregnant and Sasha's due any day now. Hope and James turned two a couple months ago. We were all hanging out on the couch when Sasha screamed.

"Oh, my god!! Taker! I think the baby coming!" She said

"Okay lets go!" Taker said

"We will take care of James for you guys!" I said

They left and headed to the hospital. Everyone came over so we could all wait to hear the news. Taker called three hours later and told us they just had a baby girl and they named her Anaka Lissa Calaway. They would be home with her tonight. That night we were all in the living room talking.

"So, John and Kristine when are you guys going to have kids?" I asked them

"Some day soon." John said

"But, not right now." Kristine said

"Okay cool." Jeff said

"Yeah." Kristine said

We were all talking when Taker and Sasha with little Anaka walked into the room. They sat down on the couch.

"Wow! She looks like Sasha!" I said

"That my sister!" James said climbing on Taker's lap

"Yes it is James. Her name is Anaka." Taker said

"Otay!" James said

"She's cute." Jen said

"Yeah." Hunter said

"Very pretty." Lita said

"She looks a little like Taker too. She has his eyes." Matt said

"She's cute for being Taker's daughter!" Shawn said as Rebecca hit him

"Be nice, Michael!" Rebecca said

"Sorry honey..." Shawn said

"Michael?" I asked

"Yeah, that's is real first name, but he doesn't like it so he goes by Shawn." Hunter said

"Yeah, but I let Rebecca call me it because she likes it." Shawn said

"Oh, okay" I said

We all talked for a couple hours then everyone that didn't live there left and we put our kids to bed. Then we went to bed a couple hours after the kids. That Friday, all of us girls except Kristine went to Vince and told him that we couldn't wrestle anymore because we want to be with out children and he agreed with it. Kristine stayed because she doesn't have kids yet. The guys let us still come and bring the kids to watch them wrestle. That night, SmackDown started with a Diva`s match. Kristine vs Kelly Kelly, Kristine won by doing Five Knuckle Shuffle to Kelly.

Then Matt vs Kofi. Unfortunately Matt lost to Kofi. Next John vs the Miz. John won by doing the attitude Adjustment. Then Jeff vs John Morrison, Jeff won. DX vs Cryme Time. DX won by Shawn doing Sweet Chin Music to Shad and pinning him. The last match of the night was for the World Heavyweight Title. It was Undertaker vs Batista. The match went for a good 30 minutes before Taker did the Tombstone Piledrivier to Batista and pinning him. Taker had won the title. The crowd cheered for him.

"Thank you guys! I would like my wife Sasha and our two kids along with all my friends and their kids to come out and celebrate with me." He said

We all came out and went into the ring to celebrate with Taker when suddenly, Punk and Luke came out.

"Oh look at this! it's so wonderful!" Punk said sarcastically.

"What? The hell are you doing here?" Matt said

"Didn't we get you guys fired for almost killing Matt?" I said

"Yes, but I came back to get revenge for you guys kicking our asses while we were in our hotel room packing!" Punk said

"Well, Vince is here and he can make you leave!" Jeff said

"Let him try, but we're not leaving till we kick your asses!" Luke said

The guys told us and the kids to leave so none of us would get hurt. We all took the children and sprinted backstage to watch what was happening on the monitors. It was Jeff, Taker, John and Matt fighting Punk and Luke and our guys were wining. DX came back with us to keep an eye on us. They all left the ring, leaving Punk and Luke on their backs in the ring. The guys came to us and gave us hugs.

"Wow! You guys kicked ass!" I said

"It helped that it was four against two." Jeff said picking up Hope.

"Congrats on the title man!" Hunter said

"Thanks." Taker said

We all left and went back to our houses to go to bed. All of us girls were happy that the guys weren't seriously hurt from Punk and Luke.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it!!!! please review!!! thanks!! chapter 23 should be up soon!!!! byez!!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone here is chapter 23...sorry it took so long to get it up...Thank to everyone who review the story and gave me ideas. Thank to Diana and Robyn...It might not be as good as the rest my friends robyn who edit this story internet isn't working so I couldn't send it to her to edit it but I think you guys will still like it!!! anyway I watch Elimation Chambor lastnight AHHHHHHHHH Stupid Vince and Batista....John won in the Raw elimantion Chambor then Vince put him in a match right after with Batsita and of course batista wins because poor John was in the elimation chambor for like 50 min....Vince robbed him of the title that he totally deserved...Then The SmackDown Elimation Chambor was good till the end...it came down to Undertaker and Jericho....Taker was about to win then out of no where Shawn's in there and sweet chined Taker and Jericho took Takers title....Thats so fucking stupid all because shawns obessesd with fighting taker at wrestlemaina again....I like shawn but now i'm not so sure anymore....anyways oh and I just want everyone to know im the author of this storie and I can do anything I want... I like the fact that you guys give me ideas but it's a fanfic not real life..I wish I could be married to Jeff but I can't so what i'm trying to say is if you don't like the way I do this story don't read it but if you do then go ahead and read it!!!! thanks!!! thats enough of me talking..see you at the bottom....****

* * *

****Chapter 23**

It was the morning of Wrestlemania 26 and we were all at a hotel room. Lita was now around eight and a half months pregnant. All of us were in our own room. The kids stayed in their parents hotel rooms. Jeff, Hope, Logan and Me were all sleeping in our hotel room. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning.

"Jeffro wake up" I said

"No, not yet" Jeff said

"Yes, don't make me wake you up mister" I said

"Okay" Jeff said

Jeff wouldn't wake up so I started kissing him. He woke up right away.

"I knew that would get you up" I said laughing

"How am I suppost to sleep when your kissing me" Jeff said laughing

"Your not, It's time to get up and get the kids ready we got to be at the arena by telve so we can reharse what your going to do" I said

"Okay Bells" Jeff said getting out of bed

We both got dressed then we woke up Hope and Logan to get them ready. Once they were ready Jeff ordered some Hotel breakfast so we could all eat before we left. An hour later we were all ready to go when Sasha,Taker,Jen,Hunter,Kristine,John,Shawn,Rebecca, Brad, Cameron and James all knocked on our door.

"Hey guys" Jeff said

"Were all ready to go, sorry were alittle later Jeffro wouldn't get up" I said smiling at Jeff

"We go to arena now" Hope asked

"Yes we are Hopekins"Jeff said

"It's okay, we have to go now" Sasha said

"Yeah" John said

"Okay" I said

We all left and headed to the arena. When we got their us girls took the children backstage while the guys left to go to the arena so they can work out what they were planning on doing tonight.

"So Lita, when's the baby coming?" Kristine asked

"Oh, not for another 2 weeks but since I woke up I have been getting mile contractions, I'm sure it's nothing" Lita said

"Yeah, probally not" I said

"So, do you guys what your having yet?" Sasha asked

"Yeah we found out before we came up here, were having a girl" Lita said

"Awsome" I said

"Yup, Matt wanted a girl so he's happy" Lita said

"Yeah, same with jeff when we found out Hope's a girl" I said

"Not with us Taker wanted a boy" Sasha said

"Yeah" Kristine said

"So you and John going to have kids?" I said

"Yeah some day" Kristine said

"That's good" Sasha said

"Yeah" Jen said

"Shawn wanted a boy and we got one" Rebecca said

"Yeah" I said

Hope, James and Brad that are all two now were playing with thier toys. While Logan who is one and cameron who is about eight months old were playing together while four month Anaka was lying on a blanket on the floor sleeping. Us girls were all talking to eacother. A couple hours later the guys came back.

"Hey ladies were all ready" Jeff said

"Everything okay for tonight" I asked

"Yup, We all know what were going to do but it's a surpise" Taker said

"Of course" Sasha said

"You guys are no fun!" Kristine said

"Yes we are! but you guys can wait till tonight" John said

"We know" Jen said

We were all about to kiss our husbans when Michelle McCool and her little side kick Layla walked in.

"Ew looks like everyone in here need to get thier own room" Michelle said

"Oh shut up" I said

"Why would you boys marry and have kids with them, They could give you cooties" Layla said

"Well because they are actually hot and great mothers un like you children" Taker said

"Yeah Bitches" kristine said

"They are ugle whores" Michelle said

"Fuck you" Sasha said

"Yeah go to hell and leave our wifes alone" John said

"Mommy you guys swearing" Hope said

"I know Hope were sorry" I said

"Now leave you are upsetting our children" Rebecca said

"Yeah Leave" Shawn said

"No, I think we will Kick you asses" Layla said

"yeah that sounds like a good plan" Michelle said

Us girls told the guys to take our children and leave. We also told Lita to go to because she is pregnant and Rebecca because she wasn't a wrestler. Once they left Sasha, Kristine, Jen and I started kicking Michelle and Layla ass. They got some good moves on us but we ended kicking their asses. Then we left to go find the others. We found them in the guys locker room.

"Hey sorry we had to kick their asses" I said

"Mommy?" Hope said

"I mean their butts" I said as I picked up Logan

"Were good though" Sasha said

"That's good, but I think Lita has to go to the hospital" Matt said

"No I'm totally---" Lita started saying as water started coming out from her pants

"No you have to go Lita, Your water just broke" I said

"But Matt might miss his match" Lita said

"Who care you and our baby is more important" Matt said

"We will let Vince know so just go bro" Jeff said

"Yeah are Niece will be coming soon" I said

"Okay" Matt said

Matt and Lita left and headed to the hospital. They said they would call us if Matt couldn't make it tonight. We went and told Vince what happen and he said if Matt didn't show up it's no problem, He understands why He's not thier. That night WrestleMania 26 started with the Money in the Bank challenge. MVP vs John Morrison vs Kane vs vs Kofi Kingston vs Mark Henery vs The Miz vs Christine vs Finley. John Morrison ended up winning. The second Match was Kristine vs Melina for the Diva's Title. Kristine wond by doing a Five Knucle Shuffle to her and then pinnig her. Then John Cena vs Randy Orton for the WWE title. John won by doing an Additiude Ajustment. John had won the WWe title The it was Dx for the Tag-Team title against Crym Time. DX won by Shawn doing Sweet Chin Music to Shad then he staggered over to Triple H who gave him a pedigree and pinned him. DX had won the Titles. Then it was Jeff vs Edge. Jeff came out in his Blue wrestling boots, Black pants, Blue belt, Bleack muscle shirt, Blue, Black and white gloves, Blue, Black and white face paint and his Multicoloured hair. He was also were his tail in the back pocket of his Black Pants. This Match is a ladder match for the intercontenel title. As Jeff was heading to the ring he did his little dance he does everytime he comes out then he went under the ladder instead of around. When he got into the ring he pulled out his tail and threw it into the crowd. He did his crowd teeser thing. Jeff and edges match went on for a good twenty minutes, Jeff was in control for most of the match. He was giving edge Twist of Fates, Whisper in the Winds, DDT's and A couple Swanton Bombs. when they were both on the ladder. Jeff got off and pulled Edge's legs threw the ladder and then climbed back up the ladder to get the intercontenel title. Jeff had one the title. I came out with Hope and Logan to congradulate Jeff on his win. He picked up Hope and he smiled at her dad. Logan laughted.

"Congradulation babe" I said

"Thanks hunny" He said as he hugged me.

"Daddy won, Yay" Hope said

"Dada" Logan said for the first time

"He talked" Jeff said

"Yes he did" I said

The crowd cheered for all of us.

"Thank you everybody" Jeff said

Jeff, The kids and I left. as we were heading back Jeff put Hope on the ground so he could hand out his gloves that he was wearing. Then we headed backstage to watch the rest of the next match would have been Matt vs Jericho but since Matt was at the hospital with Lita Jericho would be fighting the Big Show. Jericho lost by Big Show giving him the unrully right hand, Kocking him out cold. Bigh Show pinned Jericho. The last match of the Night was The Undertaker vs Batista for Undertaker's World Heaveyweight Tiltle. This Match went on for like a half hour before Taker gave Batista a TombStone Pile Driver and then pinnig him. Taker had retained his World Heaveyweight title. We all congratuaded the guys and Kristine as they came back from their matches. Matt called just has WrestleMania 26 ended and said that Lita had their daughter that they named Ashley Rose Hardy. We all were about to leave when Sasha and I notice that Hope and James were missing.

"Where did they go?" I asked

"I dunno hunny, we will find them" Jeff said

"They couldn't have gone far" Sasha said

"Let hope not" Taker said

"Guys can you watch Logan and Anaka for us" I asked

"Sure we can we will take them back to our hotel room" John said

"You guys just go find Hope and James" Kristine said

They all left and us four looked all over the arena for James and Hope but could not find them. We told Vince that they were missing and all the superstares went and helped us but we could not find them. They were no where in the arena. Some one had kidnaped them.

"Who would take them" I said as I started crying

"I dunno sweety but we will find them" Jeff said sounding all worried

"I hope we find them" Sasha said as she also started crying

We all went back to the hotel room to see if they might have went with any of the superstares that left earlier. Then I got a gut feeling as I thought you might have took them.

"Oh my god!!! i think I might know who took them" I said

"Who?" Jeff,Taker and Sasha said as they were staring at me.

* * *

**I kno I kno I left it hanging but I want you guys to guess who took the kids!!! I will update as soon as I can!!! hoped you guys liked it please review...I love to hear what you guys think....ttyl Bye**


	25. Chapter 24

**Here is chapter 24 for you guys!!! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and ideas you have giving me....Thanks to Diana and Robyn....Robyn's internet is still out so this isn't edit but I tryed to make it look good so hopfully you guys like it!!! So we know three matches for WrestleMania26..Edge vs Jericho for Jericho's World Heavey Weight Title he got at the elination chambor beating Undertaker but onlyJericho won it from the help of Shawn. Then John Vs Batista for Batista title he took from John...John only had it for like 5 seconds....stupid vince and batista....Then Undertaker Vs Shawn...only there calling it Takers streak Vs Shawn's career....So they both loose something if one looses......anyways that's enough of me...****

* * *

****Chapter 24**

When WrestleMania was over we all were about to leave when I notice I couldn't find Hope and James anywhere. I told everyone that they were missing. We looked all over but could not find them. We decided to go back to the hotel to see if the nanny had take them back to the hotel. When we got their the nanny was there but she was alone. Then as we were going to call the poilce I thought of who might have taken them.

"Oh my god!!! I think I might know who took them" I said

"Who?" Jeff,Taker and Sasha said as they were staring at me.

"The furball..." I said

"The who?" They asked

"Punk ! He said he would get back at us!" I said

"Oh my god you right" Jeff said

"Look like our plans are gone" Sasha said

"Yeah, but who cares, We need to find the kids" Taker said

"Well, We can let the nanny watch Logan and Anaka" I said

"So we can call the police and tell them" Jeff said

"Okay Taker and Me will go get Logan and Anaka and give them to the nanny while you guys call the poilce" Sasha said

"Okay" I said

Then they Left. Jeff and I called the poilce and let them know what was going on and who we thought might have taken them. As the night went on it stared to rain. We all stayed up waiting to here from the police. The next morning the phone rang and I ran and and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello is this Mrs Hardy Or Mrs Calaway?"

"This is Mrs Hardy" I said

"This is the Phenix police, You called us yesterday about 2 missing children" The poilce officer said

"Okay, Have you located Phil Brooks" I said

We decided to tell the poilce C.M Punk's real name.

"Yes, We have, Were about to head over there if you guys would like to meet us there just incase the children are there" The poilce officer said

"Okay, We will" I said

He told us where to go then I hung up.

"Okay they found him, They want us to go over there" I said

"Alright" They said

We all left and headed over to the address of the hotel that was a couple hours away from where we were staying. When we got there we walked in, There were aleast three cop cars there. We walked up to one of the officers and asked if we should go up to the hotel room with them. They said yes, All four of us and five officers went up to the door and knocked on it.

We herd soft crying from inside but no one came to the door. One of the poilce officers kicked the door down. When we got in we saw Hope and James tied up together on one of the bed. They were awake. The cops told us to go get them while they looked around. Jeff and Taker went and untied them. Jeff picked up Hope and Taker picked up James.

"Daddy and mommy come find us" Hope said in a low voice

"I knew they come, Hope" James said very softly

"Did they hurt you" Jeff asked

"They take us when you guys weren't looken" Hope said

"We know sweetheart, We tired to find you all night" I said

"Were sorry it took so long" Sasha said

"It otay" James said

"No they didn't hurt us" Hope said

"They wanted to make you guys worried about us" James said

"Are they here?" Taker asked

Before Hope or James could answer The cops came out with Punk and Luke in handcuffs.

"They will be going to jail for quit awhile" One of the poilce officers said

"You should take the little ones to the hospital to get checked out" Another one said

"We will thanks officer" Sasha said

"Is it okay if we do something for a minute" I said

I looked at the cops then looked at Sasha. The cops agreed, They knew what we were going to do. Sasha walked up to Luke and slaped him as hard as she could while I walked up to Punk and slaped him as hard as I could. Then the officers left and we headed to the hospital. While Hope and James were getting looked at I called Matt.

_"Hey Matt" I said_

_"Where at the hotel room with Ashley now" Matt said_

_"Okay, Im just calling to let you know that we found Hope and James and were at the hospital making sure their okay" I said_

_"Wow okay, So was it punk and Luke" Matt said_

_"Yeah it was, Their going to jail" I said_

_"Awsome" Matt said_

_"Yeah, Well got to know can you let the others know we found them and will be at the hotel room to pack up later" I said_

_"Sure can Bella" Matt said_

_"Thanks bye" I said_

_"Bye" Matt said_

I hung up and went back into the room where the rest were. The doctor came in shorty after I came back in.

"Okay looks like they are a little hydrated but they should be fine, Just keep giving them water" The doctor said

"Thank we will" Jeff said

"Other then that I think it's okay if they go home" Doctor said

"Thank you" Taker said

We all left and headed back to our hotel rooms. The rest where in their hotel room when we walked in to pick up Logan and Anaka. I guess they had let the nanny go and they watch Logan and Anaka for us. Before we came to their hotel rooms we went to ours and change Hope and James into clean cloths.

"Hello" I said holding Hope

"Hey guys" Sasha said holding James

"You guys watch Logan and Anaka for us?" Jeff asked

"Hey, Yeah we let the nanny go about two hours ago" John said

"Thanks" Taker said

"So, We see you guys found James and Hope" Jen said

"Yeah, We did" I said

"So was Punk the one that had them?" Kristine asked

"Yeah, Him and Luke" Jeff said

"There going to Jail now, Remember I told you guys" Matt said

"Oh, that's right" Shawn said

"So that our new niece Ashley" I said pointing to The baby Lita is holding

"Yup, she is" Lita said

"She, Cute" Hope said

"Yeah she is, So can we hold her?" Jeff asked

"Of course bro" Matt said

Lita handed Ashley to Jeff, Then a couple minutes later I put Hope on the ground and held Ashley.

"I'm Pregnant" Kirstine said out of no where

"Wow, That was kinda random" I said

I handed Ashley to Matt and picked up Logan as Jeff picked up Hope.

"Your pregnant?" John asked

"Yeah I uh....found out yesterday...Im like a month pregnant" Kristine said

"Awsome, Congrates guys" We all say

"Thanks" Kristine and John say

"So, did you guys like attack Punk when you saw him?" Hunter asked

"I so wish, There where cops there" I say

"So, We slaped them" Sasha said

"Cool" Jen said

A couple hours later we all went to our hotel room to pack our stuff and head back to Cameron North Caralina.

* * *

**I hoped you guys like it!!!! please review and if you havent please check out my new Story called Lost Sister....anyways.....the next chapter will be up in a couple of day.....ttyl guys bye!!!!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Here is chapter 25 sorry it took like a week, my mom had a baby on saturday and now she's in the hospital.. having problem for being a month early...but they say she will be ok...anyways thanks to robyn for the editing and to diana and everyone else who has reveiwed the story!!!! I will probally be ending this soon or skiping it till the children are teens not sure yet but if you have ideas let me know!!! see you at the bottom!!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

Seven months later, we were all at a hotel for Friday Night SmackDown. Kristine was now about eight months pregnant. They found out a couple months ago that they were having a boy and they decided to call him Dean Anthony Cena. Hope and James are now three. Brad is now two. Logan is a year and a half. Anaka and Cameron are a year and Ashley is ten months old. James and Hope would be starting school in a year. Jeff, the kids and I were in our hotel room sleeping when I heard Logan crying. I got up and went over to the the bed that Logan and Hope were sharing and I picked him up and walk back to Jeff's and my bed and layed him down beside Jeff.

"Daddy wake?" Logan asked

"No, I'm not." Jeff said

"If you not awake, Why you talken" Hope said as she got out of bed and came into our bed.

"I'm awake, but I don't want to get out of bed yet" Jeff said

"Daddy's being lazy." I said

"I am not!" Jeff said

Then he started tickling me and the children and I started laughing.

"Daddy tickle me?" Hope said

"No Daddy tickle me!" Logan said

"No!" Hope said

"Don't fight you two" I said

"I can tickle the both of you!" Jeff said

Then he started tickling the children. After a few minutes, we all went down to the resturant that was in the hotel to get some breakfast. When we got there we saw ,James, Anaka,Jen, Triple H, Brad, Shawn, Rebecca, Cameron, John and a very pregnant Kristine. We sat down at a table close to everyone and ordered some breakfast. When we were all done, we went out for a little bit. At around five, we ate dinner at the resturant then headed to the arena.

As always, SmackDown started at eight. It started with Kofi Kingston vs Evan Bourne. Evan Bourne won by doing the Shooting Star Press and pining Kofi. Then it was a Diva's match. Kelly Kelly vs Michelle McCool. Kelly Kelly won by doing her finisher. Then it was time for Jeff,John,Taker, and Matt to do a promo. John's music started playing and he came out and went into the ring then Then Jeff and matt came out together so the Hardy Boyz theme song started playing and they came out. Jeff did his little dance as Matt and him walked to the Taker's started playing and he slowly came out. Jeff grabbed a mic and started talking.

"How are you all doing?" Jeff said

The crowd went nuts and started cheering for them.

"Thanks, but we came out here to see if Vince will give us a match tonight."Jeff said

"See there are these other four superstars that we know you guys don't really like." John said

"We want to challenge them to a four on four tag-team match" Matt said

"We will kick their asses." Taker said

"You want to know you they are?" Jeff asked

Then the crowd started cheering yes over and over again.

"They are: Jericho, Big Show, The Miz and Batista." Matt said

"See they talk a lot about shit no one cares about." Taker said

"We would like to solve that problem by kicking their butts!" John said

"So, Vince, come out here please and make this match for the main event tonight" Jeff said

Then Vince's music started playing. He came out and came into the ring.

"Hello guys, The match is on for tonight!" Vince said

"Thanks Vince!" They all said as Vince left the ring.

Then all four guys left and came back stage. Then it was DX vs The Hart Dynasty. DX won by Shawn doing the Sweet Chin Music to David Hart-Smith and pinning second last match of the night was Randy Orton vs Sheamus. Randy won by doing the RKO and pinning Sheamus.

The last match of the night was the four on four Tag-Team match. John came out first then Taker. Then the Hardy Boyz. They all went into the ring as Jericho came out, Then Big Show, Then The Miz and then Batista came out and they all went into the ring. The match started with Jeff vs the Miz. Jeff was giving him DDT and a whisper in the wind then he tagged in John. The Miz taged in Big show. Some how John knocked Big Show down on the ground. A couple minutes later, Matt got tagged in and Batista got tagged in. Matt gave him a Twist of Fate and then Batista gave Matt a Batista Bomb and tried pinning him, but Matt kicked out.

Matt tagged in Taker and Batista taged in Jericho. Taker was giving Jericho punches. Then he gave Jericho an Old School. He was about to Tombstone him when Batista came in. Lucky for Taker, Jeff saw him and came in the ring too. Jeff gave him a Twist of Fate and then pushed Batista out of the ring. Then The Miz came in, but John got to him first and gave him the Adiitude Adjustment and pushed him out of the ring. Then The Big Show came in and Both Matt and Taker got him out of the Ring. Then, Taker grabbed Jericho and gave him a last ride and pinned him.

Jeff, Matt, John and Taker had won. Us girls and the kids dicided to come out and congradulate them along with DX, Jen, Rebecca, Brad, and Cameron.

We all celabrated for like fifteen minutes. We were about to leave the ring, when Kristine grabbed her stomach.

"Oh my god!!!" She said

"What's wrong honey?" John said

"Uh...I think the Dean is coming now!" Kristine said

"Uh...Oh, my god!! OK!" John said

"Go to the hospital! We will be at the hotel! Call if anything happens" I said

Then paramidics came out and took Kristine to the hospital. John went with them. We all headed back to the hotel room. A couple hours later, we got a call from John saying that both Dean and Kristine were doing fine and that they would stay in the hospital and be back home in a couple of days. They told us to go home in the morning and they would see us later. I said OK and then put the phone on speaker and we all said congradulations at the same time. We all went home the next morning. A couple of days later, John, Kristine and two day old Dean came over to our house after they put their stuff in their house.

Awe, he's so cute!" I said

"He looks like John!" Sasha said

"Yeah he does." Jeff said

"Congrats on the baby guys." Taker said

"Thanks!" They said

We all got to hold Dean. At around six, they went home to put Dean in his bed. We went to bed at about midnight that night.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!!! please review!! love to here what you guys think!!! chapter 26 will be up in a couple day!!! ttyl bye**


	27. Chapter 26

**Here is Chapter 26 for you...sorry it took so long to get it up...I had it all done then my laptop decides to stop working so I had to type it all over again...anyways here it is for you...Thanks for all the reveiws and the help form Diana and Robyn....you all rock....Monday night raw was soooooo awsome.....Bret and John are so smart...Anyways i will let you get to the story...****

* * *

****Chapter 26**

Fourteen years later all of us the adults were in the early 40's. The kids have all grown up. They mixed from all different ages. There has been new editing to the family. Jeff and I had another little girl and we named her Anna Lynn Hardy. Sashay and Taker also had another little girl and they named her Nicole Marie Callaway. Kristine and John also had another little boy and they named him Samuel Winchester CEng. Jen and Triple H had another little girl that they named Stephanie. Matt and Lita had a boy that they named Damen. Finally Shawn and Rebecca had a little girl that they named Cheyenne.

We all lived in the same places and all of us have retired to spend the last couple years with our kids before they go to collage or move away. It was morning and the kids had to get up and get ready for school. Jeff and I were sleeping when I herd a knock on the door.

"Mom, Dad wake up" Hope said

"We will be down in a minute" I said

"Okay" Hope said

"Jeffro wake up" I said as I kissed him on the cheek

"I'm awake babe" Jeff said

"Good" I said

Then we got out of bed and got dressed. When we were down we went down stairs and started helping the kids get their lunches. Sasha and Taker were already down there helping their kids pack their lunches. When we were all down Hope, James walked to their high school. The other four didn't have to leave for a half hour so they started watching TV.

"Okay Logan, Anna come put your lunch bags in your back pack" I said

"Okay mom" They said

"You too Anaka and Nicole" Taker said

""Okay Dad" They said

A half hour later Jeff drove all four kids to their school then returned home. At three o'clock Hope and James came home from school.

"Were going to go upstairs and do our homework" James said

"Yeah we have lots to do" Hope said smiling at James.

"Okay" We all said

At 3:45 pm Taker left to go pick the four kids up from school. He came back with them at four. They too also headed upstairs to do their homework. It was time to eat dinner and all the kids were still upstairs doing their homework. Sasha and I decided to go up and get them. We decided to give James and hope their own room since they were the oldest. Sasha headed to James room while I headed to Hopes room. When I opened the door I yelled Oh my god really loud. That made Sasha, Taker and Jeff come to Hopes room.

"Uh hi" Hope said

"What were you doing?" I asked

"Nothing" Hope said

"It didn't look like nothing to me young lady" I said

"What were they doing" Jeff asked

"She was kissing James" I said

"Oh My God" They said

"Yeah" I said

"Why?" Taker asked

"Uh….Because were kinda…."James started to say

"Dating" Hope said

"My Daughter dating a Calaway" Jeff said

"What's that suppost to mean?" Sasha asked

"Well my son dating a Hardy" Taker said

"What's that suppost to mean?" I said

"STOP" Hope yelled

"This is why we didn't want you guys to find out" James said

"We knew you guys would freak out" Hope said

"Were not freaking out" Jeff said

"Yeah, So how long as this been going on for?" Sasha asked

"A couple of months" Hope said

"Okay…" I said

"You guys haven't….."Taker started to say

"Haven't had sex?" James said

"No we haven't were only seventeen" Hope said

"Good make it stay like that" Jeff said

"Kay" Hope said

"Dinners ready…go get your brother and sister" I said

"Yeah you too" Taker said

"Okay" They said as we left and headed downstairs.

They came down shortly after. We all started eating dinner. At around seven Kristine and John came over with Dean and Sam. The boys headed upstairs while we stayed in the living room and started talking.

"So what's new?" Kristine said

"Hope and James are dating" Taker said

"Oh wow" John said

"Yeah I found them kissing in Hopes room" I said

"They have been dating for months now" Jeff said

"That good" Kristine said

"We were all shocked" Sasha said

"Well I think you guys should have seen it coming" John said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well from like the time they were babies the were best friends" Kristine said

"Now it developed into Liking each other" John said

"Yeah I guess we should have seen it coming" I said

"So how are you boys?" Sasha asked

"There good" Kristine said

"Cool" I said

They stayed and talked with us for a couple hours then they headed home. We all went to bed shortly after. The next morning it was the same as usual. We got the kids ready for school then they left shortly after. Jeff and I decided to go over to Matt and Lita's house while Sasha and Taker headed over to Jen and Brad's house. When we got to Matt and Lita's I knocked on the door and Ashley answered.

"Hey uncle Jeff and Aunt Bella" Ashley said

"Hey is your mom and dad here?" I asked

"Yeah there in the living room" Ashley said

"Okay" We said

We walked into the living room and saw them watching TV. We sat down on their couch

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey how are you guys?" Lita asked

"Where good" Jeff said

"Ashley is dating Brad" Matt said

"Oh my god!" Jeff said

"Hope's dating James" I said

"Our niece is dating James?" Lita asked

"Yup, We found out yesterday" I said

"Cool…So how is Deman?" Jeff asked

"He's good, doing a lot better in school" Matt said

"That's good" I said

We all talked for a couple hours then we had to leave and be there when the kids got home. When we got there Hope and James were there. Sasha and Taker were there also. About a half hour I left to go pick up the four younger ones. I came back fifteen minutes later and all the kids headed upstairs to do their homework. We decided to take all the kids out for dinner. We decided to take them to the Cracker Barrel. We sat down and order our food. When we were all done we headed home because the kids had school the next morning. They all went to bed at there normal bed time. Then we went to bed around 11 or 12. I fell asleep with Jeff's arms around my waist. I kissed him on the lips then I fell asleep.

* * *

** I Hoped you guys liked it!!! please reveiw I love to hear from you guys....anyway I was typing this chapter and i got an idea for 27 so it should be up in a couple of days after i type another chapter of my other story.....ttyl bye**


	28. Chapter 27

**Here is chapter 27...There is kinda of a big shocker in here. So I hope you guys will like it!!! Ahhhh smackdowns not going to be on till 1 Am today!!! I have to stay up till three to watch it!!! oh well i've done it before....anyways thanks to my two best friends Robyn and Diana for helping me!!!....see you guys at the bottom.****

* * *

****Chapter 27**

It was Saturday morning and we all were sleeping in. I couldn't sleep anymore so I got out of bed and went down stairs to get something to eat. I grabbed some toast and started eating it when the phone rang. I went and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Bella" He said

"Oh hey John" I said

"How are you today?" John asked

"I don't know, I think I'm sick," I said

"That's not good" John said

"No it isn't," I said

"So is Jeff awake?" John asked

"No I'm the only one that's awake right now," I said

"Oh because I'm calling to see if you guys would like to go to the fair today in Charlotte" John said

"I could ask them when they wake up" I said

"Okay cool, call me back later," John said

"I will bye," I said

Then I hung up the phone and went into the living room to start watching some TV. About two hours later I must have fallen asleep because I was back in bed. I woke up and notice Jeff was gone so I decided to go back down stairs. When I got down there everyone was awake and either in the kitchen or the living room. Jeff was in the living room. I sat down beside him.

"Hey did you put me back in bed?" I asked him

"Yeah I did, I came downstairs and you were sleeping on the couch and I know you haven't been feeling well so I moved you back upstairs," Jeff said

"Thanks babe" I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips.

" Oh John called he want us to go to the fair in Charlotte today" I said

"Yeah we should mom and dad," Hope said

"Yeah sounds fun," Taker said

"We should go" Jeff said

"Okay I will call him back," I said

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialled the Cena's number. Kristine picked up.

"Hey girl" She said

"Hey Kris, I'm calling because John called a couple hours ago and asked us to go to the fair with you guys" I said

"Yeah so you guys coming?" Kristine asked

"Yeah everyone else will go but me," I said

"Awe why aren't you coming" Kristine asked

"I haven't been feeling good lately," I said

"Oh okay so we will come over in a couple hours to leave" Kristine said

"Okay sounds cool, See you then" I said as I hung up.

"Okay so you guys are going but I'm going to stay here and rest today," I said

"Alright babe" Jeff said

"Awesome" We herd all the kids say

A couple hours later the Cena family, The Hickenbottom family, the helmsley family and the other Hardy family except for Matt came over.

"Hey so you guys ready?" Jen asked

"Yeah were ready," They said

"Where's Matt?" I asked

"He didn't feel like going so he's at home" Lita said

"Oh okay" I said

"Yeah so we should get going now," Shawn said

"Okay bye" I said as I kissed Jeff goodbye

They left and I watch some more TV. Three hours later I was about to go upstairs to bed when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Matt standing there.

"Hey Matt" I said

"Hey Bella, Can I come in?" He asked

"Of course" I said

"So did everyone else leave to go to the fair?" Matt asked

"Yeah they did," I said

"Why didn't you go?" He asked

"I haven't been feeling good lately," I said

"Oh your not pregnant again are?" He asked

"No I'm not it's just a sickness" I said

"Good" Matt said

"Good?" I asked

"Yeah there is kind of something I want to talk to you about" Matt said

"Uh…Okay" I said

"See uh…I" Matt started to say

"Matt you're stuttering, Come on you can tell me anything," I said

"Okay well I still like you" Matt said

"Uh…. Well Matt you have a wife and two kids and I'm married to your brother and we have three kids, Your Niece's and Nephew" Matt said

"Yeah I know that Bells" Matt said

"Hey only Jeff calls me that," I said

"Sorry Bella, But I can't help these feeling I had for you since the first time I saw you" Matt said

"Matt I don't like you anymore, I'm in love with your brother" I said as I started getting mad

"Well yes I'm in love with my wife and you" Matt said

"I"M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU" I said

I know " Matt said

"Well I think you should---" I started to say as I was cut off my Matt's lips on mine.

I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He was still kissing me when Jeff, our kids, Sasha, Taker, Their kids, Lita and their two kids walked in the house. Jeff and Lita dropped everything they had in their hands and it fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Jeff yelled

"YEAH WHAT THE HELL?" Lita yelled

"Get off me Matt" I said as Jeff pulled him off of me

"Go upstairs guys" Taker said to all eight kids

"Were just going to go to our room" Sasha said as her and Taker left

"Jeff it's not what it looks like" I said

"It looked like you were kissing my brother" Jeff said

"He was kissing me, I don't like him like that anymore" I said

"Mathew" Lita said

"I know, It's my fault, I told Bella I'm still in love with her and she said she wasn't so I kissed her," Matt said

"Your in love with my wife?" Jeff asked

"Yes I love Lita but I also love Bella, Always have bro" Matt said

"What?" Lita asked

"You herd me babe," Matt said

"Oh do not call me that," Lita said

"What?" Matt said

"You herd me, KIDS DOWNSTAIRS NOW," Lita yelled upstairs

"What are you doing?" Matt asked her

"Taking our kids home, don't bother coming home tonight," Lita said

"Where else am I suppost to go" Matt said

"You should have thought of that before you made out with your brothers wife" Lita said as her and the kids left.

"Bells" Jeff said

"Jeff, I tried to push him off of me but he's too strong" Bella said

"I know babe, I'm not mad at you just my stupid ass brother" Jeff said glaring at Matt

"I'm sorry Bells" Matt said

"Don't call me that only Jeff can say that, God I thought I told you that," I said

"Well I'm sorry guys," Matt said

"Apology not excepted," I said

"Yeah man" Jeff said

I went over to Matt and slapped him right in the face. Then I left the room.

"I think you should leave man, go to a hotel or something" Jeff said

"Okay" Matt said

Then he left the house. Jeff came up to our room where I was laying on the bed and sat down beside me.

"I'm really sorry Jeffro," I said

"I know babe," Jeff said

Then he kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. Then we stopped five minutes later.

"See I like that kiss" I said

"Yeah I like it too" Jeff said

"I love you a lot and just because Matt's still in love with me doesn't change anything," I said

"I know babe I love you too," Jeff said

We kissed again then went downstairs to get dinner started. Sasha and Taker came back downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Sasha asked

"Yeah were good," I said smiling at Jeff

"That's good" Taker said

"Yeah" Jeff said

Then we all ate dinner. When it was down we invited the Cena family over to hang out with us. Once they came over we all went to the living room to hang out as three families that our best friends.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!!! don't worry Matt and Lita stayed together...there just in a fight right now..please review.....ttyl bye**


	29. Chapter 28

**Here is Chapter 28....The ending might get you guys mad but had to do it!! thanks to everyone for there reviews and to my best friends Robyn and Diana for there help with some of the ideas for this chapter...Can't wait till sunday!! wrestleMania 26...It will be four hours long but oh well still can't wait....anyways i will let you read the story see you at the bottom..****Chapter 28**

* * *

A week later Lita let Matt back in the house and even started talking to him. He apologize to Jeff and Me but I haven't forgiving him yet. Hope and James are still dating along with Ashley and Brad. Sasha and Taker went out for the day. Matt was on his way over to try and talk to me some more. The kids are all at school. Matt knocked on the door and Jeff let him in. I was sitting on the couch and he came over and sat beside me.

"Bella?" Matt asked

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want to talk to you about last week" Matt said

"Well I don't, Jeff can forgive you because he's you brother but I wont" I said

"You have to, You're my sister in law" Matt said

"I know that" I said

"Come on Bells, He was your boyfriend before me" Jeff said

"Yeah I know that but I'm your wife and we have three kids and I only love you, I only love Matt as a brother in law that's it" I said

"I know that and I understand, I have a wife and two kids" Matt said

"Alright your forgiving but if you ever do that a can I will kick you ass" I said to him

"Deal" Matt said

"Good now lets forget that ever happened" Jeff said

"Okay" I said

"So how are Hope and James?" Matt asked

"Still dating" Jeff said

"Ashley and Brad?" I said

"Still dating" Matt said

"Cool" Jeff said

"So Lita forgiving you?" I asked

"Yeah but she's still mad" Matt said

"That's understandable" I said

"Yeah it is bro" Jeff said

"Oh I know" Matt said

We all talked until all the kids came home. They all had homework to do so they went up to their rooms. A hour later Matt left to go back to his house. Then we called the kids down to eat dinner.

"So Hope and James do you guys like hang out at school?" I asked

"Uh yeah mom, Were dating that what couples do" Hope said

"I'm just asking young lady" I said

"Sorry mom didn't mean to be rude" Hope said

"It's okay" I said

"Are you guys passing?" Taker asked

"We don't find out till tomorrow when we get our report cards" James said

"Okay cool" Sasha said

We all finished dinner and then we all decided to watch Monday Night Raw on TV. The kids all had favourite wrestlers on both shows. The kids went to bed when Raw was over. The next day it was the same as every other school day. They left and Kristine and John came over for a little bit.

"Hey guys" John said

"Hey man" Taker said

"How are you guys?" I asked

"Alright" Kristine said

"Uh oh" Jeff said

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked

"Oh Liz called John yesterday" Kristine said

"Oh man what she do now" I asked

"I don't know how but I guess she works at the kids school and she saw Sam and thought he looked like John which he does but anyways and she went up to him and asked who is dad was and of course not knowing who she is he told her. Then she asked for our number and then yesterday she called and freaked out on John but he hung up on her" Kristine said

"Wow okay" I said

"Yeah but were hoping she doesn't call again" John said

"Yeah" Jeff said

"She was is the worse man" John said

"I bet" Taker said

"But I'm not" Kristine said

"Of course you not Babe, I love you" John said

"Awe I love you too Johnny" Kristine said

Then they kissed. A couple hours later they left to go home and wait for their kids. Meanwhile are kids came home from school and did what they normally do go upstairs and do their homework. About an hour later Sam came running over to our house and knocked on it. I got up and answered the door and let him in.

"Aunt Bella" Sam said

"What's wrong" I asked him as the others came in

"That lady my mom told you guys about today came over and just started attacking my mom with stuff in our house and she's like on the floor, Dad called 911 but he told me to come over here and get you guys" Sam said

"Oh my god! Okay were coming over" I said

"No dad just said to meet us at the hospital" Sam said

"Alright you go back over their and we will be there soon Sam" Jeff said

"Okay" He said

Then Sam left and headed back to his house. We called the kids down and told them we had to go to the hospital and that Hope and James have to keep an eye on the other four. They said okay and we left. We got there twenty minutes later and saw John and the kids in the waiting room. There were people with John cleaning his hands. It look like he had blood all over him.

"John is everything okay?" I asked

"I don't know Bella" John said

"They haven't told you anything yet?" Jeff asked

"No they haven't" John said

"We hope she will be okay though" Dean said

"Yeah us too" Sasha said

"So is Liz in custody" Taker asked

"Yeah they caught Liz and took her to Jail" John said

"That's good man" Jeff said

"Yeah it is" John said

"Dad?" Sam asked

"Yeah son?" John asked

"I'm sorry I told her who you were, I didn't know I'm sorry" Sam said

"Son it's not your fault, You didn't know" John said

"Okay Dad" Sam said

"So I guess we just wait here and she what happens" Dean said

"Yeah I will wait her all night if I have to" John said

"Yeah same with us man, Were here for you" Jeff said

"Thanks guys I appreciate it" John said

The doctor came out shortly and told us that Kristine was being rush into A emergency operation. We would all have to wait till morning to find out if Kristine would be okay or not.

* * *

**I know by now your mad at me for the way I ended it but I promise I will update soon!!! hoped you guys like it!!! please review!!! ttyl bye!!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Here is chapter 29 for you guys!!! so you find out how Kristine is!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to Robyn and Diana for their help!!!! Still can't wait till WM26!!! it's going to be soo awsome!!! see you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 29**

The next morning we all were still in the waiting room waiting for news on Kristine. The older kids would take the younger ones to school then go to their school. Jeff and Taker had called the high school to let them know that the kids would be late. Dean and Sam ended up going home because John was still making them go to school. They would come back right after school. The five of us got no sleep last night so we were tired but we didn't want to fall asleep in case the doctor came out to let us know what was going on. He finally came out at around seven in the morning and told us the operation was a success but Kristine was in a coma. John just started crying. He was aloud to go in and see her. We decided to go home and get some sleep now that we know how Kristine was doing. At nine Am we told John we would be back later and then we went home to bed. At three o'clock I woke up and went down stairs to get something to eat. When it was done I sat at the table and started eating. James and Hope came home and saw me in the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Hope said

"Hey Aunt Bella" James said

"Hey guys," I said

"How is Aunt Kristine?" Hope asked

"Not good, She's in a Coma" I said

"Oh my god!" James said

"Yeah Uncle John's still there" I said

"Okay" Hope said

"What's going to happen with Dean and Sam?" James asked

"Well I don't know I think they might stay here for a couple days," I said

"Oh okay" Hope said

Then I got up and decided to call John at the Hospital. I dialled John's Cell number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bella" John said

"Have you herd anything more from the doctors?" I asked him

"A little, They say I can stay in Kristine's room with her for a couple days" John said

"Oh okay so do you want Dean and Sam to come here for a couple days we can put them in James room for now" I said

"That would be great thank you, There here now but I will send them to my house to get there things then they will go to your house after, They can give you are key just in case you need anything and just call me also" John said

"Okay John I will let you go, I will see the kids soon" I said

"Okay bye Bella" John said

"Bye" I said

Then I hung up and went upstairs to wake up Jeff, Taker and Sash. I knocked on Taker and Sash's room.

"Yeah?" Sasha asked

"It's 3:30," I said

"Okay were getting up," Taker said

"Alright" I said

Then I left and went into Jeff and my room. Jeff was still sound asleep so I crawled in bed with him.

"Jeffro wake up" I said

"No couple more minutes" Jeff said

"No babe it's 3:30, The kids are home or coming home" I said

"Fine" Jeff said

Then I kissed him on the lips and left the room. Taker, Sash and Jeff came downstairs a couple minutes later. The rest of the kids came back from school and went upstairs to do their homework. Sash and I started making dinner. At five Dean and Sam knocked on the door and Jeff let them in.

"Hey boy James knows you guys will be in his room for a couple of days so he set some mattress up on his floor so just go right up to his room we will call you down when dinner is ready" I said

"Okay thanks Aunt Bella" Dean said

"No problem boys" I said

Then they headed upstairs to James room. An hour later Jeff and Taker called an eight kids downstairs. It's a good thing our table can hold 14 people because there is going to be 12 people here for a couple days. All the kids and us sat down and started eating.

"Mom, Dad is Aunt Kris going to be okay?" Anna asked

"We hope so baby" Jeff said

"Okay" Anna said

"Dad said she's going to be sleeping for awhile," Sam said

"Yeah she will be Sam" Sash said

"That's why where here," Dean said

"Yeah we love having you guys here," Taker said

"We know" Sam said

"It will be okay Sam" Nicole said as she smiled at Sam

"I know it will" Sam said

"Do you to like each other?" Logan asked Sam and Nicole

"I like Nicole" Sam said

"I like Sam" Nicole said

Then Taker spit out the food he had in his mouth after he herd Nicole say she likes Sam.

"Excuse me young lady" Taker said

"What dad?" Nicole asked

"Your how old?" Taker said

"Thirteen" Nicole said

"And I'm thirteen" Sam said

"Yeah but still" Taker said

"It's okay hunny" Sasha said hugging Taker

"Ahh!!! My oldest Son is dating one of our friends kids and now my youngest daughter likes one of our family friends kids" Taker said

"So? Your point is?" Sasha asked

"My point is that I think all of the kids between us six families are some how going to end up with each other, Us six families have 14 kids so it's possible" Taker said

"Yeah I think so but we will have to wait and see" Sasha said

"Yeah man" Jeff said

"That would be kind of funny because if you think of it we could all be related someday instead of just best friends" I said

"Yeah that's true" Sasha said

"A least the kids will like their In Laws" Jeff said

Then we all laugh. After we finished eating all the kids went upstairs to hangout while Jeff and Taker went into the living room to watch some TV and Sasha and Me cleaned up the kitchen. That night we all went to bed thinking about Kristine and if she would ever wake up from her Coma.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!!! please review and Check out my other stories please and along with my friend Taker's Soul Girl and CenaGirl's stories they have such awesome ones!!! anyways ttyl bye!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Here is chapter 30 for you guys!!! So not going to see wrestlemaina 26 in theters but that okay i will get it on dvd or check it out on on monday!!! anyways thanks to everyone for there reviews and thanks to Robyn and Diana for there help. see you guys at the bottom!!****Chapter 30**

* * *

Three months later Kristine was still in her coma. The Boys had stayed at our house for the first month. John would only go to the hospital while the boys were in school unless they wanted to go see their mom then he would take them. We would go to the hospital to see her to while the kids were in school and then sometimes we would bring them there if they wanted to see her. Today Jeff and I were going to see how she was doing and if she was getting better. All the kids left to go to school. Sasha and Taker were going over to Matt and Lita's house for the day. We ate breakfast and got dressed then we headed to the hospital. When we got there we headed up to Kristine's room. All of her injuries had healed up in the past three months but she was still in a coma. John was coming up in about an hour. Jeff and I sat down and started talking. "I hope she wakes up soon" I said

"Yeah John going to be really upset if she doesn't" Jeff said

"I think when she wants to she will," I said

As I said that Kristine's hand started to move. I looked a Jeff and knew he saw it to. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled John's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Bella" John said

"Oh my god! You got to get here now Jeff and I just saw her hand move," I said

"On my way" John said then hung up

"He's coming," I said

"Good" Jeff said

Ten minutes later John walked in. He went right over to Kristine and held her hand. Kristine must have known it was John because as soon as he took her hand her eyes started to open.

"Oh my god!" John said

"Johnny?" She said

"Yes babe it's me" John said

"What happen? How long have I been out?" She said

"Liz came over and started attacking you with things in our house, Hunny you've been in a coma for three months" John said

"Really that bitch!" Kristine said

That made John laugh. He hugged and kissed her.

"She's alive," Jeff said

"Yup you guys can't get rid of me," Kristine said

"We don't want to get rid of you," I said

"I know" Kristine said

"I'm going to get the nurse I will be right back babe," John said

"Okay Johnny" Kristine said

John left to get a nurse. I pulled out my cell phone again and called Sasha. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey girl what's up?" Sasha asked

"Oh nothing except Kristine is awake," I said

"Oh my god! That is something," Sasha said

"Yeah I know I thought I would call you so you guys can come here and see her" I said

"Okay thanks Taker and Me are on our way" Sasha said

"Okay Sash see you soon" I said

"Bye" She said

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. John came back into the room with the doctor. He had to check Kristine out so we all left the room for a couple minutes. Sasha and Taker came while we were in the waiting room.

"Hey why you guys out here?" Sasha asked

"The doctors checking Kristine out to see if she can go home in a couple of days" John said

"Oh okay" Sasha said

"Were so happy she's awake," Taker said

"Yeah so are we" Jeff said

A half hour later the doctor came out and told us that Kristine could go home tomorrow but she would have to rest for a couple day. John decided not to tell the boys and surprise them. Jeff and I left to be with the kids when they came home. Taker, Sasha and John went back into her room. The boys were going to come to our house for the night. John wanted to stay overnight with Kristine. We weren't going to tell any of the kids and surprise them all. Sasha and Taker came home around eight. We all went to be happy knowing that Kristine was finally coming home. The next day we told all the kids they didn't have to go to school today. We also told Matt, Lita, Hunter, Jen and the kids to come over. At ten we were all in the living room when there was a knock on the door. I went and got it knowing who it was. I opened the door and saw John and Kristine standing there.

"Hey guys there all in the living room," I whispered to them

"Okay" They whispered back

We walked into the living room and everyone looked and there faces lit up.

"MOM!" Dean and Sam said at the same time

"Hi boys" Kristine said as she hugged them

"Your awake" Matt said

"Yeah she woke up yesterday but we wanted to surprise you guys" I said

"Okay" They said

"Were glad you awake" Hope said

"Yeah we missed you" Logan said

"A lot" Anaka said

"Yeah!" Nichole said

"We didn't think you would ever wake up" Ashley said

"Yeah" Brad said

"I'm awake now guys" Kristine said

"Good stay like that well except for at night" Demon said

Then everyone laugh. We all hung out at the house catching Kristine up on the last three months. Then at around ten everyone went home. We all went to bed peacefully knowing that our best friend was finally okay.

* * *

** I Hope you guys liked it!! please review!!! I will be ending this story soon!!! I probally will keep it going for two more chapters!! Check out my other stories!! also if you don't mind checking out Taker's Soul Girls and CenaGirl's stories that would be good!!! thanks guys!!! bye**


	32. Chapter 31

**Here is chapter 31 for you guys...sorry it took me so long but my laptop decided not to work anymore and i have no money right now to fix it so if i want to type i have to go to the libary or my friends school so sorry it takes me a while but im am trying to get updates on as soon as i can! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to Robyn and Diana for their help. see you guys at the bottom!****Chapter 31**

* * *

Four years later the four older kids were nineteen and twenty. The younger ones range from sixteen to eighteen. Hope and James had moved out when they tuned nineteen and got their own place. They have been living together for a year and are engaged. Logan and Cheyenne have been dating for a couple months and are planning to move in together soon. Anna and Dean have been dating for a month. Anaka has been dating Cameron for two months. Nichole has been dating Sam for two weeks now. Ashley and Brad have been dating for three months now. Finally Demon and Stephanie have been dating for a month also. Today is April 4th 2010 and Jeff. Sasha, Taker and I were getting the kids ready that still go to school. They left shortly after we finished. Logan and Anaka are nineteen so they don't have school anymore. They are still sleeping up in their rooms. A couple hours later the six of us are in the living room talking when James and Hope walk in.

"Hey mom and Dad" Hope said

"Hey Logan and Anaka" James said

"Hey" We all say together

They sat down on the couch beside us. Hope looked a little nervous.

"Hey Hun, What's up?" I said to Hope

"Uh…Well James and I kind of have something to tell you guys" Hope said

"Okay so tell us" Jeff said

"We will, you tell them babe" James said to Hope

"Okay well I found out two months ago that were having a baby" Hope said

She looked at her dad and Taker and saw their jaws drop.

"You're Pregnant?" I asked

"Yeah I am" Hope said

"My oldest daughter is pregnant" Jeff said

"Yes dad I am" Hope said

"Ahhh My son got your daughter pregnant" Taker said

"Yes Dad I did" James said

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" Sasha said

"Were going to be grandmas" I said

Jeff and Taker both gave evil glares. Logan and Anaka are just sitting there in shock.

"Were also bumping the wedding up to next month, so I'm not fat when I get married" Hope said

"Okay cool" I said

"How are you too okay with this? Our son got your daughter pregnant" Taker said to Sash and me.

"Uh well their both 20 and are engaged and have been dating for almost five years now" I said

"Yeah same" Sasha said

"Twenty is young" Jeff said

"Um…excuse me mister I believe I was only nineteen when I got pregnant with Hope" I said

"Oh yeah...Right" Jeff said

"Yeah so it's not that young" I said

"Yeah so we just wanted to come over here and tell you guys...aleast our mom's are happy" Hope said as they were about to leave.

"Hope?" Jeff said

"What dad?" Hope said

"I am happy hunny" Jeff said

"Thanks dad" Hope said

"Same with me son, I'm happy for you too" Taker said

"Okay thanks, we will see you guys later" James said

"Congrates" Logan and Anaka finally said as Hope and James left.

When Nichole and Anna came home we told them that their brother and sister were having a baby and they were happy. The next month all the girls were in Hope room getting her ready for her wedding. She is now three months pregnant and is not showing yet.

"I can't believe were going to be related after today" I said to Sash

"I know" Sasha said

Hope had made her sister and Nichole the flower girls even though they are sixteen. Kristine, Sasha, Anaka, Ashley and I were her brides maids. James had made all the boys his best men. When they were married we all headed to the reception to celebrate. We all head home around One am. Five and a half months later Jeff and I were sleeping when the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey mom I'm in labour so you need to wake James parents up and dad and come to the hospital the baby is coming soon." Hope said

"Okay were on our way" I said

"Bye" She said then hung up

"Jeff wake up our grandchild is coming" I said

"Oh my god! I'm up" He said

I ran to Sasha and Takers room and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Taker said

"You and Sash have to get up and meet us at the hospital our first grandchild is coming" I said

"Okay were coming" Taker said

"I ran downstairs and wrote a note for the other kids and told them were we would be and they could come if they wanted to. We left and got their fifteen minutes later. Sasha and Taker arrived shortly after us. The guys waited outside Hope door. While Sasha and I went in and Saw James beside Hope in the room with some nurses and doctors.

"You're here, The baby is about to come" James said to us

"Okay" We said

About ten minutes later we all her a baby boy crying. Jeff and Taker herd him from outside and smiled. The doctors cleaned him up and handed him to Hope. Jeff and Taker came in.

"So any names for our grandson?" I asked

"Yeah we do, we are naming him Mark Jeffery Calaway" James said

"Awe after his grandpa's" Sasha said

"Yeah we thought that would be cool" Hope said

"We love it" Jeff said

"it's awesome" Taker said

We all got turns to hold him. The other kids arrived a couple hours later and got to hold their nephew. Everyone else came to visit him to. We all headed home around four. A couple of days later both mother and son were let out of the hospital and went home.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review I love to here from you guys!! okay so only one more chapter of this story left I will try and have it up as soon as i can!! ttyl byez!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Ok guys Here is the last chapter for you!! I know it's short but it's my story and I just did a ten year look at what everyone has been doing for the ten years!! I hope you like it even though it's short!!! thanks to everyone for the reviews and for making this story popular for me!!! I couldn't have finished it without you guys!! see you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 32**

Ten Years later Jeff, Sasha, Taker and I all still live in our house. Kristine and John still live next door. Jen and Triple H still live next to us also. Matt and Lita still live down the street from us. Hope and James have been married for ten years. They have Mark and three other kids. Two girls and another boy. Logan and Cheyenne got married nine years ago. The have Two girls together. Anna and Dean got married eight years ago and they have a boy and a girl together. Anaka and Cameron got married seven years ago and have two boys together. Nichole and Sam got married eight and a half years ago and they have two boys and a girl together. Ashley and Brad got married eight years ago and they have a two girls and a boy together. Demon and Stephanie got married nine years ago and they have a boy and a girl together. James, Logan, Dean, Cameron, Sam, Brad and Demon are all in the WWE and very popular from their dads. All the girls are stay at home moms. Jeff, Taker, Sasha, John, Kristine, Matt, Lita Triple H, Jen, Shawn, Rebecca and I all are still retired and spend our days at our houses hanging out. All the kids bring their kids over to our houses to spend time with us. We even give our kids a break and let our grandkids spend the day and night at our houses. We love our kids and grandkids. That was our crazy Wrestling world for you and our family world.

* * *

**Like I said at the top I know it's short but I hope you guys liked it anyways!! please reveiw! I love to here what you guys thought of it!!! thanks Byez!! ^_^**


End file.
